Pirates Of The Caribbean: The Death Sword Quest
by Casprom
Summary: Jack knew that there was only a person who could bring his beloved pearl back: Angelica. But to free his ship, a deal was made. He has to find the sacred Death Sword. For that, he needs all of the help of The Resistance. Will Will, Liz, Hector, Scrum, Angelica, Gibbs and Jack, survive? Don't miss this new adventure, Savvy?
1. PT1: To Bermuda we sail!

**~*= VISIT MY FORUM OF POTC= The Wooden Lady Pub=*~ **

** Hope to see you there =)**

* * *

><p><strong>All the rights about the characters goes to the Walt Disney Pictures Company! I just wrote the story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pirates Of The Caribbean 6: The Death Sword Quest!<strong>

**Part 1: To Bermuda we sail!**

At the cabin of the Pearl, Hector, Liz, William, Jack and Angelica were sitting together.

**Hector:** So… The Sword of Death! Also known as the portal between Living and Dead… -He inspected their faces. - The ancients wrote that God created it for Man to be able to rescue injured souls from death but they would have to be tested to their extremes, leading the weakest to their own death and the ones with good heart and strong determination to the sword. Truth is, no one ever saw her! ...And so about putting their hands on her. I don't know why you want this Jack but… No one that adventured to look out for that God Damn Sword ever returned. -He paused. - Not only because the island where it is located is one of the three of the Bermuda Triangle, but also thanks to the danger that you'll put yourself in while you sail to the Bermuda Triangle. - Jack bent his head. - You know that no ship ever returned, and so there are no survivors to tell us the story... Every Pirate tries to NEVER get around the Bermuda Triangle! And you're trying to tell us to do exactly the opposite, knowing that our chances of surviving are terribly low? ! - He inspected Jack's eyes, but he didn't even blinked and kept determined to go.

**Liz:** Do you really think that we should risk our lives to catch that damned sword? – Inspecting his expression.

**Jack:** Aye!

**Hector:** ARE YOU KIDDING? JACK! HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING YOUR HEAD OFF?

**Jack:** I've! But that's not in question... In fact, I'm sober enough to make this work! AND, as I remember, both of you owe me a favor. – He pointed to Will, to Liz, to Hector.

**Liz:** Don't be so sure! - Jack's smile started to fade. - I remember that you're the one who owns us a favor! 'Cuz we defended you against Lord Breckett, what lately cost me to be arrested AT MY OWN WEDDING, and we saved you from being hanged! And, instead of helping us, you took Will to Davy Jones! – Angelica was shocked with Liz's revelation and immediately looked to Jack wanting an answer. _"You're really a cruel man, ain't you, Sparrow?"._

**Jack:** Right!- He just smiled to Liz and she leaned back.- But you forgot two things that I'll be sure that you will remind whenever you speak about our past, darling: One. I saved your life before all that mess that happened in Port Royal because of the Aztec coin that you took from William. – He put his hands on the table. – Two. I took William with me to save you from your miserable fate on Isla Muerta. I don't think that your life would last too much whenever Hector would find out that you tricked him darling...– He bent his head to Barbossa.

**Hector:** Maybe we should burry the past, Aye?

**Jack: **Aye... Getting back to my point... Now that I think about it… we're equal. BUT, it doesn't matter, you still have to pay me for having the life that you've been taking...you're free now, aren't you? You married with Will, didn't you? Believe me when I say that your destiny was already predicted to come to this, with or without me my dear. Will would turn himself into a Pirate as soon as he would discover the truth and he would ask for his father. Everyone knows the name Bill Turner on Tortuga! -Hector caressed his chin while Jack turned to him. – And so, his unfortunately END. – Angelica looked despicably to Hector, _"Did he ever committed something for good in his despicable life?"._

**Will:** Jack? - Turning their attention to him. - … Why do you exactly want that sword?

Angelica looked to Jack, feeling her heart beating in chains.

**Jack:** Well… Truth is... – He secretly looked to Angelica and started to walk around the table. – I need it for an exchange… - Her heart beat slowed down. It was half of the reason why he needed it. Angelica bit her lower lip whishing for him to don't reveal the other half, because she knew that Hector wouldn't help Jack if he revealed that was doing it for her.

**Liz:** And why would we get into that madness to help you with a trade? If it isn't even benefic to us-

**Jack:** Oh.. Believe me! It will be! And you'll need that sword, sooner or later! In fact, we may use it for our own desire! - Angelica bent her head down. Half lie.

**Liz:** But if you want to trade her-

**Jack:** The sword will be kept on our possession. –He said, interrupting her once again, and paused. Angelica was preparing herself for the ultimate squeeze. Half of the other half truth. _"Stop it! Jack!."_ – And… Unlike other poor men who adventured to go down there, we carry on two things that they didn't had: me compass – he took her off and shook her while walking around the table. – And all the information about the place where we'll have to anchor. – He stopped behind Angelica. She froze when suddenly he shut up and didn't hear his footsteps. No second passed by her, no beat beat in her heart, and he put his hands on her half-naked shoulders. She sighed, trying to relieve herself from the tension around, and then shook her shoulders until make him take off his hands from her.

**Hector:** HER? ! - She closed her eyes, abstracting herself from Hector's angry eyes, and deciding to speak. Indeed, she had no choice but it, Jack was clearly putting all the cards on the table, something unusual from him.

**Angelica:** My father planned this trip some months before he knew what fate had planned for him. – Jack lift an eyebrow. -He studied every map, every route, every book, every rumor and story that might be truth about it. I was there with him, I know everything about that place. And with Jack's compass, we have better chances to-

**Hector:** And what will you do whenever you get your hands on that sword? I'm wondering... – He sounded challenging Angelica. She bent her head down a little and secretly looked to Jack,_ "You couldn't just keep you mouth shut? Couldn't you, Jack?"_ – Take your father back to life…? Do you think that he is that worth?

Jack looked deeply to her, waiting for her to answer. She felt his attention falling over her and avoided staring back at him. It was like he just had stabbed her. The fact that he revealed everything without asking her if he should, worked on her like treason. She bent her head down and nodded "no", playing with her hands on her lap, nervously. _"Why are you doing this Jack? You put me into this without giving me time to prepare to argue with Hector…"_. Jack observed her, _"Maybe she can be tellin' the truth... but he will never give her the chance to defend herself...",_ he inspected her face once more, "_You really want that sword, don't you darling? I'll give her to you than. But I'll be sure that you won't use her for those reasons..."_, he decided and took a deep breath.

**Jack:** It's nothing to deal with Blackbeard Hector! - Hector turned his attention Jack while suddenly Liz and William jumped on the chairs, scared and with a mix of surprise.

**Will:** Blackbeard? ! – He looked incredulous to Angelica. – You're Blackbeard's daughter? ! – Liz looked to Angelica with wide opened eyes.

**Liz:** I guess that that explains a lot of things from you…!

Angelica sighed again but Jack put his hand behind her back to keep her calm, making her see that he was still by her side.

**Jack: **Aye...And so on… what do you say? I'm sure that we'll all find out this trip very interesting! And that sword can be very useful to us! - He inspected their faces while Angelica inspected his, surprised. _"Are you really going to help me with this Jack? I don't see what you could possibly earn with this... You never do anything besides something for your own purpose... So what's your purpose with this?... Why? Jack...?"_ – And I heard… - Now he walked back to his chair. - a couple of years ago, that, "someone", wanted to give it a try… and go after the Sword. - He looked to Hector, who was trying to hid his face with a hand on his forehead. - His crew thought that he gone mad and so they were about to take advantage by starting a mutiny... when miraculously he decided to change coarse...

**Hector:** Aye! - He pleaded. - That may be all truth but I'm not as mad as you, Jack! The temptation of that stories can work as spells, but there's always someone who can break free of spells… - He lowered his tone to a whisper. - The strongest brains. – He smiled pointing to his head.

Jack sighed and decided to use a last trick.

**Jack:** If you don't want that sword, than don't come! - He was challenging Hector.

**Angelica:** Yes! - She said, interrupting the conflict between Jack's and Hector's eyes. Jack turned to her and she got up from her seat.- I won't mind going with Jack. - He stared at her. _"Is she getting into the game or...?". - _It will be more difficult for us to go alone but- William couldn't deal with the thoughts rolling on the probabilities of their success.

**Will:** No! No! No! No! - He paused. - You won't go alone. – Angelica smiled and so did Jack. _" You got in the game..."_– I won't let you do that alone! I'll help you guys! I don't want you to die when I know that I can help you! I can keep you alive! ...If you want that sword so much, and I think that we might have some chances of succeed if we work all together, I'll offer you my help. AND, aren't we professionals at going to places to where no one else got? - Both smiled now.

**Liz:** Aye… - She was thoughtful. - And as you're my first mate and Will is coming with us... This adventure will get interesting, some kind… unusual. I won't mind going in with you. It will be great for us won't it? With Jack's compass we can always get to wherever we want... So we'll be the first ones to get there! -She paused. - The only problem that bothers me is that my son is going to come with us… This can be dangerous for him.

**Will:** Don't worry, I'll take well care of him. – He leaned to her and hold her hand tight. Jack smiled and turned to Hector, who was too quiet.

**Jack:** So…. Hector? Had you turned yourself into a Land-lubber recently or what? ! – Hector laughed through his teeth.

**Hector:** I'm going in with you Jack. – Jack kept smiling, _" We turned this around!",_ but then Hector looked to Angelica. – But it's not for her…

**Jack:** All right than! – He turned to Angelica to see her smile and her shining eyes. He couldn't get happier than he was. Such a pure feeling hitting him inside. - So let's get ready to set sail to the Bermuda Triangle!

* * *

><p>The ships sailed in the night.<p>

Angelica saw Jack at the deck and walked to him. He didn't knew that she was in the Pearl. She decided stay there for keeping her eyes on Jack. She couldn't believe in his words, she needed proves.

**Angelica:** Such a perfect night to start our quest! Aye Jack? – Jack was startled and turned around to her to see her walking in a dark blue dress towards him.

**Jack:** Aye! – He inspected her smile. Until then he hadn't noticed her presence inside his ship... which seemed kind of unforgivable.- For how long have you been aboard my ship? ...I it is of my busyness... and if I have your permission to know.- Jack ironically said as he shout a long glare though her whole presence with a tricky smile. Seeming like examining her though the clothes and soul.

Ignoring the on his voice, and the old dirty mind of a pirate, she leaned by his side.

**Angelica:** Two days to get there?

**Jack:** No. Just one. We just need to keep on North. – He turned again to the ocean and pointed to the direction. – The Pearl and the Flying Dutchman are increasing the speed of the other ships. ...Cutting the tides for better say! – She turned to him with a sparking bright in her eyes.

**Angelica:** To speed up the slower ships! - She concluded and when he confirmed she was right with a sign, Angelica leaned closer. - Maravilloso Jack! - She whispered and slid her hands into his chest while he smiled.

**Jack:** Aye.- He trembled in the inside as her hands reached him so fast with such a faker tender.

She inspected her hand rubbing his clothes and bit her lip, as he deeply breathed under her gaze. The fabric was so soft, she thought, fluffy and weightless... She could easily slid it away if it was needed. A sigh and she looked up, slidding one hand around his neck while the other one slid up to his shoulder. _"Wha- What are you doing?",_ Jack got paralyzed by her warm affection.

Their eyes meet and for a while they seemed to bright with eachothers eye contact, mean while both were trying to decypher eachother thoughts. She smiled to him and cuddled her head on his chest. He froze. _"What's the meaning of this? Just like so?"_, unable to know how to react, he tried to relax to let her go as far as she was planning to go. Jack knew her well enough to feel something fishy coming up...

_" I don't know your true intentions Jack... But this time I'll be prepared for any step you might take!", _she told _"You won't get away with my treasure Jack!" "But if you're playing with me, why are you resisting?..."_

She squeezed him tigher and of a sudden he stammered:

**Jack:** You should be on Liz's ship… Should you not?- He leaned back to cause her the sensation of breaking up and made some effort to smile at her, pretending to ignore her touch.

**Angelica:** Though I should reward you for what you've been doing... For giving in to whim. – She whispered. And just like whenever she did so in the past, so close to his skin that he could feel the heat of her words... She could be saying anything she wanted his brain was only going to pay attention to her resonant, lower, sensual, and latin accent, which he wouldn't mind to tease just to hear it again.

But when she pushed him closer, he wondered if it was going to be right now and right there. She would take him, or he would take her, either the two would make it come to the same end...

His eyes glued to her lips as she spoke again, and moved to her eyes inspecting it's most deepest bright. She smiled and started to play with his beard. He eyes wide opened.

All his effort to ignore her seductive game vanished when her hand rubbed his chin and slid to his cheek. He tried to see her face but he could see nothing but her lips now, about 15cm away from his... The heat waves that revealed her lips and filled the space between them. The air was getting hotter _"Are you really falling into this Jackie?...Alright" _She slowly leaned closer.

He saw her reaching him and on a sudden and desperated move he jumped to the side.

**Jack:** A-Aye! - He paused. Then tried to catch up with the conversation. -But why do you really want the sword that much, luv?... - He was avoiding her eyes. Knowing she had narrowed them with a kind of expression that always gave him concern. - Angelica?

**Angelica:** Don't worry Jack! I'm not going to take my father back to life if that's what you're thinking! - He raised one eyebrow and she proceeded.**- **sincerely, I don't think he deserved that sword, as much as I do. So, don't worry Jack, I'm not going to entrust her on my won't fall in the wrong hands while be kept in mine. - Jack looked away and passed by.

**Jack:** How can I be sure not?

**Angelica:**The protection that I can earn with her... It's more than what a women would ever want, but as you ruined my life, took all of my purity and innocence in my soul, I shall need that to keep myself alive.

**Jack: **I heard that you had some hard times before your father accepted you.

**Angelica:** You've no idea Jack...

**Jack: **But you decided to go with him by your own choice...

**Angelica:** I believed that in the deep still had a soul, and a wounded heart.

**Jack:** Really? ! ...

**Angelica:** I believed so... - She turned to him.

**Jack: **There's a lot of beliving in this days...- He walked away, thinking that he had just ended the conversation.

She watched him walking away realizing the chance to know his intentions was going out with him. So she couldn't just waste that oppurtunity!

**Angelica:** ...But also, - She followed him. - the reason why I want this sword now - He turned his face to her, maybe she was going to give him more valuable information. - it's because you owe me this favor - He turned to look forward as reaching his cabin. - You owe me a lot - She run to between him and the door. - and if It's true what you tell me... - She took a deep breath and the silence brought a lot of sentences to life as he tried to remember what could he ever have said that she would even put it in prove, with the change of being truth. When she looked up to him with a sad eye light he started to have some clues... - You'll do this for me. - A perfect sentence to change conversation, he thought.

**Jack:** Angelica... I'm only a man who honors his words, when my vessel get's stuck in middle.

**Angelica:** So you don't care about what ever happens of me when I get away with a sacred deadly treasure... - She concluded, almost shivering with the coldness of his soul._"Are you that much heartless, Sparrow?".  
><em>He seemed to want to speak, but shut his month with effort only to open it up again with a tricky excuse.

**Jack:** ... I'm just doing my part of our deal, - He examined her whispered and their eyes meet.

**Angelica:** ...So be I– She kept her eyes glued to his.

Suddenly a smile started to show on his face too and she felt his hands falling over her back and pushing her back to lean on the door.

**Jack:** I can swear you had spoke on a reward for your whim, early. - When she looked back to his face and saw him attempting to lean closer. _"Time to press him!"._ At a perfect timing, she took off the doll. He frozen, feeling something around him but her.

**Angelica: ...**Shall we get back to the sword's theme, Jack? Will you truly give me it with no second intentions...- She inspected him.

**Jack:** A-Aye. – He felt it again and shook to make it go away.

**Angelica:** So we'll be quits. - She whispered while raising the doll to her cheek and showing it to him as she caressed it..

**Jack:** Aye... – He whispered, surprised by her technique. "_I need to catch that doll..."._

**Angelica:** And you won't have to see me again. – She grabbed the doll near to her lips. - Right Jack?

**Jack:** Af… - He gasped and bit his lower lip.

She laughed through the silence.

**Angelica:** I heard nothing... - He took a deep breath and tried to look away, but his eyes were caught up for desire, and reflected on hers. He nodded "yes", quickly. - Jack?

**Jack: **Aye!

**Angelica:** Aye? – He sighed, frustrated and nodded again and looked into her eyes even deeper.

She smiled and decided to use the doll to get him to answer to some other questions... but this time a bit differently…

Suddenly Jack opened up his legs and put his hands on both sides around Angelica's body.

**Angelica:** Don't you want me? – She whispered, looking to his body. His arms, strongly barring her from an escape, his legs, depriving her from moving, his chest, almost rubbing hers, his breath, getting harder. One his hands hold her face while his body tried to move even closer to her.

**Jack: **N-N-N-O...!A-No! - He stammered and sighed, feeling his mind getting too focus on her eyes, soft skin and untouchable lips. _"Bloody hell!"_

She laughed again. Then, she took one of his arms to roll over her, and pulled Jack against the edge of the ship.

He looked weirdly to her.

**Angelica:** As you wish Captain. - She left.

_"This woman is Danger!"_, he warned himself.

Jack shocked his head and looked to himself, _"What the bloody hell just happened to me?"_

* * *

><p>In the next day, when they found the Bermuda Triangle. All the men at both ships warned their captains who immediately got on the stern.<p>

**Man from Jack's Crew: **Land ahoy!

Jack and Gibbs ran to the stern.

**Jack:** Show it to me! – The Man gave to him the binocular and Jack took a look on it. Angelica ran to the stern with her heart speeding in her chest. _"Land? Already?"_, she never thought that they could get so faster in there.

**Angelica:** What's the matter? - Jack gave the binoculars to Gibbs who smiled when took a look through them.

**Jack:** Prepare the ship to get on Bermuda! – Gibbs delivered the binoculars back to Jack.

**Gibbs:** You heard the captain! GIVE MORE SAIL! – He moved to the deck.

Jack gave the binoculars to Angelica before walking down stairs.

**Jack:** Enjoy the view my dear...

She smiled to the curtain of mist.

* * *

><p>All the other ships proceeded at the same way.<p>

**Hector:** Hang up the sails! We got to be careful to don't damage the ship!

**Liz:** Hang up the sails! – She looked around to give orders to her men and saw little William looking to the water. – Will? – He turned to her. – Get in the cabin son! You'll be safer there! – He nodded and ran to the inside of the captain's cabin.

* * *

><p>Angelica got on Jack's cabin when he was using his compass to know the location of the sword.<p>

He lift his eyes to her when heard her opening up the door.

**Jack:** You should go to a safer place luv. Things will get dangerous now…

**Angelica:** And what about you?

**Jack:** I'm going to stay right here... - She nodded. _"You can get hurt if you really stay here!" _but still prepared to walk out. – Could you tell to my crew to don't forget to verify if they are well tied to the main mast? I don't want to lose my men. - She sighed.

**Angelica:** Of course Sparrow. – She walked out. – Verify the ropes! – The men ran on the deck. – Come on shark baits! – They moved quickly.

Jack heard her cursing his crew with that Spanish accent and smiled. He leaned back on the chair and passed a hand by his beard, looking to the compass. The arrow was pointing North, he immediately closed it and he did the same with his eyes, to enjoy the last moments of quietness before the Pearl reach the mist.

* * *

><p>A barrier of mist involved the ships.<p>

**Hector:** Keep the contact between the ships!

A crew man tied a rope on the top of the main mast. On the other side of the rope, a man from Liz's crew tied up other rope that was linked to the Pearl. On Pearl's turn, she sent a rope to the Flying Dutchman and which was already working on to send one to the Revenge.

**Hector:** It's better it work Jack…

William looked up.

**Will:** Well, these are the strongest ones…

The ships moved slowly into the mist. For minutes, nothing happen. All the ships seemed like floating on a giant cloud. No sound around them but the wood of the ships cutting slowly through the water and adjusting direction.

But suddenly when they thought that they were making out well, Liz's ship started to move away in a higher speed.

At her cabin, she wrapped her arms around Will, while he was making effort to don't fall on the ground, by holding himself between the two perpendicular walls around him. The other ships immediately pushed her ship back to them and they started to sail a bit faster. When they were almost controlling the situation, It turned into Flying Dutchman's time.

Liz's men immediately tried to stabilize the ship and help the Revenge and the Pearl to push back the Flying Dutchman.

Angelica got on Jack's cabin.

**Angelica:** Jack! I think it's working! – Jack got up.

**Jack:** Of course that it's working! Who do you think I am? I'm captain Ja- It was Pearl's turn now. Angelica fell on the ground and Jack almost did it too. He moved to try to help her but the ship moved like a fish trying to get rid of the hook and Jack fell on the ground next to her.

Things started to fall from the shelving around the cabin so Jack placed himself over Angelica to protect her. She yelled as things fell around them.

The ships pushed back the Pearl.

**Angelica:** Jesus… What was that?

The Pearl stabilized a few seconds later.

She inspected Jack when he rose a bit his body to look to her.

**Jack: **Are ya alright?** – **She nodded, and noticed that he was in all four above her. Immediately, she looked away, and so did he, getting up quickly and trying to help her to do the same but she got up by herself.

**Angelica:** Thanks Jack… - Shaking the dust out off her clothes.

Jack turned around and when he saw the window of his cabin, he ran immediately to her. _"If the Empress, the Flying Dutchman and the Pearl are done… The next one will be… THE REVENGE!"_

Will looked back to the Revenge a bit horrified.

Liz opened her mouth, incredulous, when she attentively saw how heavy and huge the Revenge seemed some meters away from her ship.

Barbossa was not feeling happy at that moment… All the crew was ready to fight against that spell that would take control of the ship.

**Barbossa:** All eyes on water! - Walking between the crew.

A few minutes passed, the swords roared with the wind, just like the ship's wood. Barbossa laughed evilly as well as the crew, but that was when suddenly the ship collapsed. It crashed on something and immediately it started to get in zigzags.

Barbossa was mad now. He used his sword to control the ship but when he did it, the ship turned away and the ropes broke up.

He had to fight against that Power who controlled the water around the ship. With all his strength he hold his sword and kept the ship in safety. The wind changed and tried to take down the ship too!

* * *

><p>1h later the 3 ships got out of the mist, everyone looked behind to see if the Revenge was still behind them. All heads bent down. There was no sign of it…<p>

Until, suddenly the Revenge shot fire through the mist to get rid of it. She joined to the other ships. The atmosphere around them was much calmer and warmer, and they could see the green island at the horizon.

**Angelica:** Is that one isn't it? – Jack put the compass on her hands and walked back to the cabin. She smiled when opened the compass.

**Jack:** When we get near, tell the men to anchor. – Getting in the cabin.

Gibbs listened to Jack's order on the stairs.

**Gibbs:** Prepare to get ready to anchor! - The men took the anchor near to the bow of the ship while Gibbs got on Jack's cabin.

At the Flying Dutchman.

**Will:** Alright, we're near... - He looked to his father. - We must reunite with them before they go on there. It can be dangerous... Tell the man to anchor and give a sign to the Revenge and to the empress. I see that Jack is thinking the same as we are.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, I am 2 chapters away from finishing POTC5 but I can already publish the POTC6 because I already gave introduction to this adventure on the POTC5. Even so, I decided to add 2 paragraphs about the part when Jack and Angelica decided to get in this adventure.<em>**

**_I hope to be able of introducing the supernatural creatures that I've selected to this adventure on the next chapter..._**

**_I know that I haven't upload too much recently but I'm still writting, 'cuz the secret to improve is never give up. I hope to get some reviews and sorry for any error that you may find. I've tried to locate some errors on google translate to be sure but I don't trust on Google's translations._**

**_More than anything, I hope to get you're attention to this new adventure on unknown field for our fav. characters =)_**


	2. PT2: The Begining of the test

**~*= VISIT MY FORUM OF POTC= The Wooden Lady Pub=*~ **

** Hope to see you there =)**

* * *

><p><strong>All the rights about the characters go to the Walt Disney Pictures company! I just wrote the story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POTC6: THE DEATH SWORD QUEST!<strong>

**Part 2: The Begining of the test**

The four Captains and their first mates were now on the Revenge.

**Will:** Good job Hector…!

**Hector:** Aye, Aye! – He took off the sword. – This sword and I… are relentless!

**Liz:** Great, but now we need to work on a plan…

**Hector:** Aye!

**Will:** Well I know which will be my part on the plan already… take care of your ships, of course.

**Liz:** And… take care of William!

**Will:** Yes. Of course! Tell him to get on my ship before you go.

**Liz:** I will. And for me, Jack, Hector and Angelica… we will investigate the coast and a bit of forest in the morning...Right? – They nodded. – Then we will go carefully get that sword. – Angelica walked to the table.

**Angelica:** Careful! It won't be so easy as you think. – Jack lifted his head to her.

**Jack:** I think that this is the right time for you to tell us about the dangerous that the legends speak Aye?

**Angelica:** Right...- She paused, thoughtful. - Maybe you don't know too much about supernatural…

**Will:** Oh no…

**Hector:** We heard somethings about it…

**Will:** Yeah…

**Jack:** Some… Undead creatures…Just.

**Hector:** Aye! With… tweezers!

**Jack:** Aye!

**Angelica:** Alright.

**Will:** Aye! Never forget those tweezers guys! – They were clearly joking with her.

**Angelica:** Okay… So did you ever heard about fairies? – Hector coughed and so did Jack and Gibbs while Will and Liz were staring at Angelica, a bit surprised.

**Hector:** Aye! –Everyone turned to him. – Sweet demons they are! ...Small creatures with shining wings…

**Jack:** More like butterflies wings…

**Gibbs:** And as shining as fireflies, only bigger.

**Jack:** The only thing that differs them from a normal animal is:

**Hector:** Fairies can speak.

**Angelica:** Exactly! And they are a kind of very calmer creatures when they don't feel in danger, but they live in peace protecting the Nature who provides them a home, and we're going to invade their home! So we've got to be careful! If we are going to get in there, more than anything we got to be VERY careful with the place around us! ...because they'll be watching us from everywhere! And I know that their favorite method of attack is to use their sweet honey voices to hypnotize us! To take control over us and make us do whatever they want! – She paused looking around. – Even kill!– She added. - And then… When you turn into an unnecessary toy to them, they will lead you to the rest of their clan and you'll end as their bait! Just like feeding the sharks!They can turn into bloodthirsty creatures! …But they are not the true danger in that island.

**Jack:** Oh…Really? – He smiled, unsurprised by her words. She sighed and walked to his side, putting her hands on his shoulders.

**Angelica:** Time to be ironic is over Jack! - Pulling up his chin, so he would be looking to her directly. - The legend says that the fairies are only there to test the men who dare to get in there, they can chose between kill you or lead you to the Sword. The thing is, they will test us until they be sure of what are our true intentions... If they agree on leading us to the Sword, we'll just have succeeded on the second part of whole task!The first one was the Megalodon, that hid on the water under the mist.

**Jack:** So it really was a Megalodon... - She left him go and looked to the other captains.

**Hector:** Now that I think about it… It looked like I just had caught a huge fish on my hook, when the ship started to move… But I wasn't necessarily fishing... - He paused. - Next time I'll hang him up and use him for a new bow!

**Angelica:…**Yes, it was a Megalodon! But the next part of the plan will be harder. Legends say that the sword is guarded by a Vampire… The Owner of the Locker had a lot of problems with him. He was the kind of soul to love Pain and Suffering, and so, nothing that He could do would make him stop. He created some kind of a whole mess with billions of souls and so the Owner turned his soul into a Vampire and left him where humans would never reach… Here, in the Bermuda Triangle. - She bent down to look directly to Jack's face. - So we can guess that he spends all of his days pretty thirsty for blood… Aye?– She used an ironic tone. Jack looked nervous while she stared at him. – And that will be our biggest enemy. - She looked back to the other captains. - We'll have to distract him whenever we get there, so someone will get the Sword.

**Hector:** To use a bait? Hum… - He thought a bit and looked from Jack to Angelica, secretly.

**Jack:** Can the Sword kill him? You know… She is the Death Sword she must have some power to kill everything that is alive or ...undead...?

**Angelica:** Yes Jack. But only for a few hours… -They were all thoughtful now.

**Will:** So… I guess that I can't lock him up…You'll have to get the hell out of there whenever you kill him!

**Angelica:** Right!

**Liz:** It sounds… terrifying… I'll need to prepare my men for that!

**Will:** Take some of mine with you… They can help you a lot!

**Angelica:** … Do you think that we are ready? - She whispered on Jack's ears.

**Jack:** It's just a matter of distracting him, pick up the sword, kill him, and run. Right? - He whispered back.

**Angelica:** You forgot the fairies test, but yes, you're right.

**Jack:** Okay… So I think that we can do that… - He smiled to her and she nodded "yes".

**Liz:** Alright, so let's get prepare for it. We go in the morning. – She walked to the door way.

**Jack and Hector:** Aye! –They got up.

**Liz:** Ooh…But Jack? – She turned to him.

**Jack:** Aye?

**Liz:** Can I've my first mate back…? – She looked to Angelica that was right by Jack's side. Jack looked a bit lost with the question, just like Angelica looked a bit confused.

**Jack:** …Sure...

* * *

><p>On the next day, Jack and Angelica walked in the middle of the woods followed by Liz and Hector's crew.<p>

**Angelica:** Be careful with the place where you walk!They might be watching us! - She whispered to Jack.

**Jack:** The Fairies? There is no problem with the – She raised a hand to his mouth, knowing what he was going to say.

**Angelica:** You dare to not show respect to them and they will harp you up in a clinch and you'll have no knife to cut the seizing's, Jack! - She whispered. – And we will never put our hands on that sword!

**Jack:** Aye?…Sink me! What if I hide from them? – She looked to him aside.

**Angelica:** Stop joking with this!

**Jack:** And I almost thought that they were the kind of friendly creatures… - She hit him with the elbow.

**Angelica:** Stop! – She whispered and looked to the compass. – Let's go on this way.

**Jack:** Aye. – He turned around to Liz and Hector. – Be careful to don't disrespect the fairies – He smiled ironically and Angelica contested.

**Angelica:** Idiota. – She walked to his front.

**Jack:** Now you're the one who is disrespecting, Me. – he murmured.

Liz laughed softly and turned to Hector.

**Liz:** Those two are always annoying each other… - Hector lift his head to inspect them.

**Hector:** Aye…

* * *

><p>On the Dutchman, William III was sat on the stairs when Will walked out of the cabin and saw him.<p>

**Will:** Hi son.

**Will III:** Hi daddy. – Will sat next to him.

**Will:** What are you doing sweetheart?

**Will III:** Nothing… just waiting for uncle to come back. He will teach me some cool moves with the sword!

**Will:** Oh…

**Will III:** I didn't saw him for a long time and he didn't had time to be with me early so I'll wait for him now…

**Will:** Hum…While you're waiting, do you want to play sword fight with me? – Will III looked to him with a smile.

**Will III:** You've time for it?

**Will:** Aye. We can play until they come back… What do you say? – Will III got up in a jump.

**Will III:** Let's do it! – Will smiled.

* * *

><p>They were resting for a while.<p>

Hector called Jack from a position far away from all the attentions, while Angelica was inspecting the directions with Liz.

**Jack:** What?

**Hector:** Jack, I gotta ask you something…

**Jack:** Go ahead than…

**Hector:** That sword… We could use her to kill whoever we wanted right? We could get rich, full of power and fame… We could even... reach immortality…

**Jack:** Aye…? - Jack was feeling the curiosity of knowing to where Hector wanted to go with that conversation.

**Hector:** Jack, Why won't we… - He made the gesture of stealing. – For us, Aye? – He blinked. – We could use the woman to get the Sword and then we get rid of her!Like you said, Blackbeard's daughter was going to be useful to us, well here's our chance… - Jack look to Angelica.

**Jack:** What do you mean? Get rid of her?

**Hector:** I was thinking about this since you mention the Sword! We could make her do the Sweating everyday – He smiled evilly but Jack looked away. – If we killed her, it would be such a waste of beauty…So we could use her for our own desire… Or just feed the fish with her, if you want so… - _"You didn't get it Hector… I'm doing this because"_ -Come on Jack! We would use the sword properly… - He smiled. Jack turned to Angelica. Hector inspected Jacks face and evilly smiled, _"oh... I see it Jack..."_ – You know, she is probably using us to get that sword… For her father... She would get her revenge with it. She can be very manipulative…

**Jack:…** Just like her father!-Jack finished Hector's phrase. _"She is pressing me to get the sword, in deed, … But she told me that she wouldn't use her to get her father back... Truth is, she is a good liar too!"_

**Hector:** When I say that she is using us, I mean more specifically, YOU. - Jack turned to him. _"It would make sense…". _Hector smiled when knew that he got finnaly Jack's attention. - This is just a way to keep her under our watch. Aye Jack?

**Jack:** Aye… - Hector walked out. _"But you're the kind to harm everyone just for your desire… And so I'll keep you under my watch too!"_

A green fairy flew in front of Liz.

**Liz:** Hey! – She scared up and made Angelica jump too with the compass in her hand.

**Fairy:** Hello. – Liz looked to Angelica with fear on her eyes, but she immediately took the control of the situation.

**Angelica:** Hello. – Her voice sounded calm, patient, pacific…

**Fairy:** What are you doing here? – Angelica looked to Jack, asking him for help with her eyes.

**Jack:** We? We are just resting a bit in this island… But don't worry, we don't want to bring any problems to your land.

**Fairy:** Oh, thanks! – The fair sounded like a little child, so soft, so sweet… innocent. – But what are you really doing in here? – She repeated.

**Jack:** Hrum… We-

**Hector:** We are looking for the Death Sword. – He walked closer to them under Angelica's flaming eyes. – Can you help us? – The fair flew to him.

**Angelica:** Is he nuts? That bloody bastard will destroy the whole plan! – She whispered to Jack.

**Jack:** Don't worry, Hector is a smart guy… he knows what he is doing...

**Fairy:** Why do you want her?

**Angelica:** Sweet! Now she will test him…

**Jack:** Do you think that it would get better if she tested you? – He inspected her face._ "At least we would know you're true intentions…"_ -Oh I think that it would be better if she did it with you.

**Angelica:** JACK? – Keep the whispering tone.

**Jack:** Why are you so scared? Everything is going in due course.

**Angelica:** I'm NOT scared! I just don't trust him! That man is the Devil!

**Jack:** And when was the last time you trusted in someone?

**Angelica:** Do you really want the answer?

**Jack:** Hah! You're father? Really?

**Angelica:** Well you were the one who broke my trust!

**Jack:** Are we really going to discuss this right now? Right here? – She got quiet and both turned their faces to Hector.

**Hector:** You see, life is like a door way, people get in and people get out, but times... we wish that we could have done anything to make them stay in our home... Our lifes.

**Fairy:** I see it, mister. – Hector smiled to them. Jack looked back Angelica with a smile._ "See? He will get out just fine!"_ but he noticed that she was too nervous. Her hand, rubbing around the hilt of the sword, preparing herself to take her off at any moment. This was not a good signal! He slowly pulled her hand away from her sword.

**Jack:** Trust me. Hector is good in exchanging words. - She stared at him.

**Fairy:** Mr. I can't take you to the sword – Jack's smile vanished. The fairy flew back a little, while Angelica froze and her hand shook on her way to the sword's hilt. The fairy secretly inspected the expressions on their faces and saw her slowly moving her hand to the sword. _"What do we've here?",_ the fairy was suspicting something.

Jack looked to Angelica and noticed that she was nervous again. He picked her hand before she could reach the sword, in a quick move, and hold her tight. He turned back to Hector and to the little fair, while Angelica lift her eyes to him.

**Jack:** D-o-n'-t-w-o-r-r-y. – He spelled. She took a deep breath and got rid of his hand.

The fairy was watching Jack trying to make Angelica feel calmer. _"I see it…."._

**Fairy:** You have no permission to go further than here,... for now. Sorry, but you'll have to prove us that you deserve to use the sword... – The fairy started to fly away in circles .Angelica sighed and slowly started to smile.

**Hector:** And how do we prove that?

**Fairy:** With a test. – The fairy stopped.

**Hector:** Which test? -She turned around to face him.

**Fairy:** The test that already begun!

Both looked a confused into each other.

* * *

><p>From the beach, the sea looked calm, and so the weather.<p>

Will and his son were having a match on the deck. Will tryed to stab the boy in the arms but Will III pulled his father's sword away with his own. Will walked towards his son and quickly tryed to stab him in the shoulders but the boy walked back and dodged to his father's attempts. Will rolled the blade around to cut the neck of his enemy, but Will III bent down and predicted his next move. Will sent his sword to the floor under the kid's feet. The boy jumped back and stabbed his father sword. William smiled and waited a bit to let William III compose himself.

Back to the action, Will tryed again to stab him in the shoulder and once again the boy dodged to every attack. Will wanted to try something different to test his son's reflexes, so he immediately stopped and drawn a half-circle in the air, it would cut the knees of any enemy that would be in front of him, but his son immediately jumped in the air and, with all the effort that he could do, he pulled his father's sword away. Will's sword flew in the air and landed on the other side of the deck.

**Will:** Well played son! - He passed his hand through the hair of the boy.


	3. PT3: The Megalodon's Return

**~*= VISIT MY FORUM OF POTC= The Wooden Lady Pub=*~ **

** Hope to see you there =)**

* * *

><p><strong>All the rights about the characters go to the Walt Disney Pictures company! I just wrote the story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pirates Of The Caribbean 6: The Death Sword Quest!<strong>

**Part 3: The Megalodon's Return!**

All 3 captains were returning to the beach.

Angelica whispered to Jack:

**Angelica:** You know? We were SO lucky!

**Jack:** Still thinking on that? What we need to worry about now, is that bloody…"test"! I'm wondering what are they up to…

**Angelica:** We can't predict anything!

**Jack:** So it's better we warn them to be prepared for everything… Aye? – She nodded while Liz walked towards them.

**Liz:** Any ideas of what we should do now? They told us to don't go further…

**Angelica:** Aye. For now we wait... We can't disobey them! And we can't predict what is going to happen in the next few days, so we've to be prepared for everything! - Hector walked to her side.

**Liz:** You mean the "test"?

**Hector:** I've a plan! – Both turned to him. – We should work to make them believe that they are with the kindest that ever stepped in this land!

**Jack:** Aye?... How on earth am I suppose to make them believe in that? – Angelica smiled and laughed inside her head, _" You just _can't_, Jack…"_.

**Hector:** Well I'm sure that you'll find a way Jack... – He took a step forward but immediately turned back to them. - Ohh And you all should thank me! …If it wasn't for me, you were all dead right now! – Angelica rolled her eyes, _" Yeah, right!"._

Suddenly they heard a huge roar coming from the beach.

* * *

><p>William was going to pick his sword from the ground, but when he kneeled, the Flying Dutchman shook and he almost fell on the floor. Immediately he looked to his son, on the other side of deck, which was making a lot of effort to keep the balance and standing up, putting all his body weight on the wood under his feet.<p>

**Will III:** What was that?

**Will:** Don't know…

**Will III:** We should go check it! – He ran to the edge of the ship to inspect the water.

The ship shook again and a strong tide pushed The Empress away from the place where both ships were united.

**Will III:** The Empress! – He tried to move closer to the edge.

**Will:** No! Don't! – He pushed his son back. – Go to my cabin son! I've got to see what's happening here!

**Will III:** But dad…-

**Will:** No buts! I don't want you to get injured! You should go to my cabin and get in safety! – The ship shook again, this time with more strength. – Woh… - He held his son against the edge of the deck, to resist to the impact.

Suddenly a Megalodon immersed in the surface. William III was amazed with the hugeness of the animal until the heavy "shark" roared. William pushed him down on the ground.

**Will:** Get down!

**Will III:** What are we going to do now?

**Will:** Don't worry son! All that you've to do is go to the second deck and get in one of those jails. You'll be in safety there.

**Will III:** In the jail?

**Will:** Don't complain! Just GO! – The boy ran to the second deck. – And call up all the sailors to the main deck!

Will watched the Megalodon swim in circles before suddenly turn to the Empress and go straight at her.

**Will:** Oh no… - He turned around to see his men getting on the deck. – I need the triple canyons! Right now!

**Men:** Aye Captain! – They ran through the deck while some ones got back to the second deck, to use triple canyons, and other ones stayed on the main deck and got ready to shoot the animal with the normal canyons.

* * *

><p>When canyons started to be heard, both captains and their crews ran to the beach.<p>

**Hector:** What's happening?

**Liz:** My ship! – Angelica arrived.

**Angelica:** It's the Megalodon! – She inspected the Flying Dutchman shooting to the huge shark at the sea. – They can't kill him like that…!

**Hector:…** Than I think that I can give them a hand with that! – Angelica inspected his face, _"You? You're despicable! How can you help us?" _Than she saw his arm moving slowly downward and guessed what he was going to do._ "My father's sword… you bastard! At least this time you'll use her for a good purpose!". _She held her necklace tightly as she saw the Revenge sail towards the Megalodon. _" He is attacking us just because he thinks that we represent danger for him…"_

Hector gave orders to the ship to pull down fire all the way in front of the bow. The "shark" roared when he saw the Revenge firing against him and immediately changed direction to face her.

**Angelica:** Stop! – She pushed him away and he lost contact with the sword. – He is afraid of us! That's why he is attacking! And you're giving him more reasons to attack us!

**Hector:** Well… Than we have no other option but continuing attacking on him. Or else he will destroy our ships! Aye? – He put his hand on the sword again and the ablaze fire was back.

He sent all the ropes on his ship to pursuit the animal and hang him to the bow. _"I know that this won't hold you for too much longer… But William and I will kill you before you make it out!"_, Hector thought.

The canyons of the Flying Dutchman kept shooting while the Revenge's ropes brought the Megalodon closer to the fire. _"Calm… Stay calm…"_, Hector needed to keep focus. The animal was seconds away from breaking free of the ropes when he felt the fire touch his skin on the back and some fresh air rush his cold and naked flesh. The "shark" roared in pain. His position, right in front of the ship's bow, was perfect for use the secret canyons of the Revenge.

Right next to the bow, 4 double canyons showed up and shot the animal in his back. Immediately he showed to lose some strength when he got caught by the impact that those canyon balls fired a couple of meters away behind him.

The Flying Dutchman sailed for a position parallel to the "shark" and used all the lateral canyons on him. Inside the ship, Will III could see perfectly the animal being shot.

The animal was getting weak. It didn't mattered how much he cried in pain. Angelica was about to cry, incredulous with the cruelty that was being used against that poor animal who only wanted to protect himself from the stranger who could damage his home.

Every shot couldn't fail now. Weak and pale, the invulnerable Megalodon left his body fall in the thickened arms of the ropes, with no hopes of getting up again.

**Hector:** Done! –Hector, Liz, Angelica and William, stood, watching the animal float next to the Revenge.

Angelica bent her head down and tried to look away, and that was when she saw Jack, who was just like her, with his head bent down and trying to look to other way around.

For each day that got through his life, Jack became to realize that the world was changing. In each new day that would come, there would be more empty space to fill in this world. _"No one cares about it… They just… shoot and kill…! If they die no one would give a damn for it! Just like it happened to me before… They killed that Megalodon for fun or for the real danger that he represented?". _The answer came when Hector laughed.

**Hector:** I told you that I was going to use him for a new bow on next time I would see him! – Hector laughed and saw Jack lost in his thoughts.

" _Idiot… One day you'll wake up and realize that you killed everything that turned this life into something special, everything that illustrated concretely the existence of life… all just for fun!" _. Hector inspected Jack's face and looked away, not knowing that Angelica was looking to him aside and the way that he took off his attention from Jack, it took her attention back to Jack. She stepped closer to him. "_One day, all the freedom that I'm asking for, will become the worst curse on life!". _He could hear her, breathing right behind him.

**Jack:** One day, the world will be an empty space. After killing every kind of animals, we will end up killing each other. I don't want to be alive whenever that day comes… – He walked to the beach and Hector followed him, and so their crews later.

Angelica stood for a while, thinking about what Jack just told her. _"You're so right…"_, she concluded, and turned around to look for Liz, but she was just a few steps away from her, inspecting Angelica. She could read Liz's mind because Liz looked from her to Jack. Angelica avoided to get involved in that atmosphere by cutting the moment.

**Angelica:** Let's go? – Liz nodded "yes".

**Liz:** Yeah. – Her tone seemed so shy, quietly breaking the silence, like lost in thoughts. Slowly she bent her head to her crew men who started to walk to the beach.

* * *

><p>Will III slid on a rope to get on the Pearl and run to Jack.<p>

**Will III:** Uncle! – He hugged Jack with tenderness. Jack smiled and put his hand on the boy's hair.

**Jack:** Hello my little demon! – The boy laughed and smiled to him.

Gibbs arrived.

**Gibbs:** Orders captain?

**Jack:** Rest until the end of the day. And drink some rum mate! Aye?– He gave a pat on Gibbs shoulder and looked to the little boy. – Will and I are going to train. – The boy seemed irradiant. – BUT, - He kneeled next to the boy. - First you should tell to your mother what we're going to do… The last time we trained without her knowledge she almost killed me, remember? – The kid laughed.

**Will III:** Alright uncle! – The boy climbed to the edge of the ship and whistled to a sailor on the Empress. The boy took a rope and slid on it while the crew man sent him another rope for him to change in the middle of the way and land on the Empress's deck.

**Gibbs:** Impressive! – He gave a pat on Jack's shoulder and walked to the deck.

* * *

><p>Will III ran to Liz's arms.<p>

**Liz:** Hi sweetie.

**Will III:** Welcome back mom. – She hugged him. – Mom? May I train with uncle Jack?

**Liz:** Train? Are you sure you want –

**Will III:** Please… - He made such a cute smile and his eyes shone so lightly that she could say no.

**Liz:** Alright!

**Will III:** Yes! – Liz inspected Jack. _"Hum… I'm not sure about this Jack… Last time you trained together William almost got hurt… I need someone to who I can trust to keep you under control…"._

Angelica arrived a bit later with the rest of the crew.

**Liz:** Oh, Angelica! – Angelica turned to Liz. – Come here. – She walked towards her. – Angie, could you please take Will to have a train with Jack? – Than she whispered closer to Angelica's ear. – And keep your eyes on them? I don't want William to get hurt or something… – Angelica took a look to the Pearl and sighed.

**Angelica:** Of course Captain…! – Will smiled and looked to Jack, who was leaning on the edge of the ship, watching attentively them.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh bloody hell Liz…! Don't tell that you're sending the …. Argh! Damn!"<em>

* * *

><p>At the Revenge, the sailors were taking the Megalodon into the second deck while the captain was giving orders to keep the animal fresh.<p>

Hector was driving them though the stairs when a blue fairy flew to him and suddenly got in front of his nose.

**Blue:** Hey! – She smiled. Hector jumped with his feet stuck on the ground.

**Hector:** Hey!

**Blue:** May I ask you what are you doing?

**Hector:** I… I was just returning to my ship, when I saw this amazing creature attacking my ship… I know that they are some very rare creatures and I wanted to keep her alive … But unfortunately he didn't gave me any other option… I'm so sorry... I had to kill him... I know that didn't wanted us to do this... –He gave a guilty look to the fairy. – We are terribly sorry! –He paused. – If you look to my bow-

**Blue:** We already saw it! – The fairy looked a last time to the Megalodon. – That creature only attacked your ships because she was afraid of you! – Hector was starting to feel nervous. – But we can understand you. She would probably kill you and so you did what had to be done…

**Hector:** Yes… - The fairy prepared to walk out.

**Blue:** By the way, it will surely look better as a bow! – The fairy smiled to Hector, who was paralyzed by fear. _"She knows…! Is she going to judge me? Is she playing with me? Or is she… being "nice"?"._ – No fear Mr. Barbossa. I know everything. You can't lie to me. But I won't judge you for this, you were only doing what every creature would do in this situation: Fight to survive. – She flew to the outside while Hector was inspecting her. _" I think I like this fairy…!"_

* * *

><p>On the Pearl, Angelica was sat on the stairs while watching Jack and William training together.<p>

She looked so bored! Unlike Jack and William, who were enjoying the match.

Jack was taking it slow, not wanting to tire the young pirate.

Their swords clashed against each other too many times. William was feeling that they would never get out of that defensive and counter-attack moves, so he tried to change the game. He rolled over to his right, escaping to an investment coming from Jack's sword, and immediately took the chance to send his sword to the hilt of Jack's one.

Jack immediately felt the boy's intention and dragged his sword to get across Will's. The boy almost smiled, _" Ha! How could I think that I would catch you with such an easy strategy? … This is one of those times that you seem so far away from me to reach you… One of those times that you show me that you're my idol… I can't take that distance… I want to show you that I'm getting stronger!" _he quickly started to attack Jack, trying to stab him on the shoulders but Jack dodged well. The boy tried to stab him in the chest but Jack's sword was faster than his, so she immediately came across the air next to his blade.

Will didn't gave up and tried to stab him in the arms, legs, shoulders, chest, neck…

**Jack:** Easy boy…! If you hold her so tightly she will break free! – The boy slowed down. _"I see that you're getting tired… Let's finish this one now!", _Jack turned the game around and now it was his turn to attack the opponent. He quickly simulated that he was going to stab him in arms and left the boy respond with defensive moves as fast as he could, and when the boy was finally seeming to get tired, Jack stabbed Will's swords-hilt and she flew into the air to Jack's hand.

William sighed and Jack smiled.

**Jack:** Well done William! Now take a rest. – He gave him back his sword and Will immediately sheathed it while going to sit next to Angelica.

She caressed his hair and said:

**Angelica:** Good reflexes Will! – She smiled. The boy looked to her.

**Will III:** Thank you. – He smiled while enjoyed to feel her caressing his hair and looked to Jack.

William stirred the eyebrows while left her hug him. Jack pretended to ignore the boy that was mocking him. Suddenly Will turned to Angelica.

**Will III:** You seem too bored… Why do you try to train a bit with uncle Jack? You're both at the same level…– Jack was nodding, very quickly, but her evil smile was too clear to keep his hopes up.

**Angelica:** Aye… Why won't we train together? I'm sure that William could learn something while watching us… - She was clearly challenging him.

"_You're the one who has to learn "something"…" _he didn't really wanted to fight with her but suddenly, "_I'm going to teach you your place… woman."_ He took off his black jacket and she threw hers away too.

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Thank you all for reading my story and reviewing it! I hope I can keep your atention =) ~~<strong>

**PS: Thank you Laura for telling me about that technological issue.  
><strong>


	4. PT4: The Match

**~*= VISIT MY FORUM OF POTC= The Wooden Lady Pub=*~ **

** Hope to see you there =)**

* * *

><p><strong>All the rights about the characters go to the Walt Disney Pictures company! I just wrote the story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pirates Of The Caribbean 6: The Death Sword Quest!<strong>

**PART 4: The Match**

Hector walked into the Empress with long steps to meet with Liz, who was near the Captain's cabin, on the deck.

**Hector:** Where's her?

**Liz:** Who? –She rose an eyebrow.

**Hector:** Your… FIRST mate… - He sounded so despicable…

**Liz:** An-Angelica? – She seemed a bit lost, quickly looking around but suddenly remembered that Angelica was taking care of her son in the Pearl. – Oh yes! She's in there. – She moved her head to point to the Pearl.

Both saw Angelica and Jack fighting on the deck. Angelica was using her Spanish accent, cursing every blocked move that she took, and Jack was taking advantage from it by trying to immobilize her. Then he tried to attack her but she immediately rolled over and stopped suddenly, sending her sword to his shoulder. He quickly bent to the side to see the sword fly some cm away from his eyes, in front of his horizon line. Then, Jack stabbed her sword and pulled her away.

Sat on the stairs, little William was enjoying to watch them fighting.

Hector narrowed his eyes.

**Liz:** What? Why are you asking for her?

**Hector:** Nothing… - Turned to Liz. – Get in your cabin, I've to tell you something... – She did as he said and while she turned away he looked to the Pearl again.

Jack jumped to the edge of the deck and immediately slid his sword to block hers from a cutter knees attack. He spoke something and she stopped, then he took away his sword. "_Don't betray me Jack…!"_.

* * *

><p>Angelica sent her sword directly to his left arm and Jack rose his sword to collide with hers. He pressed her as much as he could to immobilize her and take advantage, but she rolled over and sent her sword to his right shoulder. His brain quickly commanded him to bent to the side, escaping from her sword for cm…<em> "Wow… Slow down kitty!" <em>He pulled her sword away by stabbing her.

**Jack:** I see that you're a bit "upset", with me… - He was standing next to her.

She dragged her sword in a half circle, ripping the air downward his shoulder. Jack put his sword across hers and immediately stabbed the sword to pull it away. Then, he sent his sword to her left shoulder. He did it too slow for her, Jack didn't really wanted to hurt her… So she answered by sending her sword to come across his and, in some quick moves, she tried to stab the arm that was carrying his sword.

**Angelica:** I've my own reasons for that! – In other quick move, she bent and tried to stab him in the legs, but Jack jumped and when she sent her sword again, this time towards his chest, he jumped to the edge of the ship. She tried to stab him in his feet but he firmly crashed his sword against hers.

**Jack:** May I know why? – She stopped for a while and he lowered his sword.

**Angelica:** That selfish bastard…! Your friend Barbossa…! He could had lead us to death!

**Jack:** Well… He didn't! – She shook her head. –And what did you wanted me to do? !

**Angelica:** I wanted YOU to negotiate instead of HIM! – She glared at him. He was silent for a moment.

**Jack:** The fairies gave us a chance… Probably he did better than I would ever do! - He jumped to the ground next to her. – You should be happy! Besides, - He walked slowly closer to her. – You don't trust ME… You don't trust HIM… You don't trust at anybody! -He paused. – You would be yelling at me for things that I would have done, for things that I could have done and for things that I should have done… - He moved his sword to her left shoulder and she quickly blocked his. – Just like you love to… - He used that selfish smile… - And I know that you would love to… - With his lower and seductive to, he inspected her whole body. A light of anger stared to glow in her eyes while she felt the skin around her chin crawl.

She sent her sword right through him and started to chase him as he walked back and dodged from her attacks.

**Angelica:** I'm only saying this 'cuz I know that we should not trust him… - _"Now let's test you Jackie…"_ – Think with me Jack… What is he earning with this? What is his purpose? And why is he always trying to get some advantage?

**Jack:** Advantage? - She kept attacking while giving him some time to answer.

**Angelica:** Jack, I think that he is using us... – He stopped her sword with his own and both stared at each other while the swords were under pressure_. _

"_As I expected… you and Hector can never be together can you? You're always conspiring from each other…" _it was true, and Jack was in the middle of both. He also knew that if they got closed in a room, the woman would turn into fire and they would fight until death! But suddenly he repaired_, "Us?"_

**Jack:** I'm wondering from where did that "us" came from… - He used his cocky smile but by the way she sighed he understood that she was not interested in his games. - Don't worry… I have him under my watch… - He smiled and she took a deep breath. Then they started to play again.

* * *

><p>Liz sat on her chair.<p>

**Liz:** So? What do you want to tell me? – Hector was sat in the other side of her desk.

**Hector:** I was at my ship, doing my things… When suddenly, a fairy showed up! - Liz froze. –I guess that, like we expected, they are watching over us. And they are at everywhere spying us… – She leaned to hear him carefully. – But the real thing that bothers me is the fact that they saw what we did to the Shark and they might be judging us for that… - He paused. - We should do something as fast as we can to don't look like murders. It will be awful for us if they keep that idea…

**Liz:** I see… - She looked thoughtful. – So we need to give them… a reward? Or something?

**Hector:** Aye! But we should work up on a better plan… - Liz looked thoughtful again.

**Liz: **I see… Wanna meet with Jack to work on it?

**Hector:** Aye! I'll meet up with him. – He got up.

**Liz: **But we could all meet at night and work on a solution...-

**Hector: **Sure! …But it's not needed. I'll keep you informed, just rest until the rest of the day.

**Liz:** Alright… But why you needed to speak with Angelica?

**Hector:** I think that she may know a way to turn this around…

**Liz:** Aye! – She nodded. – I'll ask her for a solution whenever she comes back…

**Hector:** … You don't have to. – Liz lift an eyebrow. - Now that I know where she is I can go find her. – He paused. - And I will speak with Jack too…

**Liz:** Alright… - She bitted her lower lip as he turned around, thinking on his conversation with Angelica. Liz knew pretty well that they had developed a strong antipathy for each other. They couldn't look to each other without that shooting look.

Suddenly his face almost crashed with a yellow fairy that got inside her cabin. The fairy fell on the floor but Hector quickly picked her up.

**Hector:** Sorry, I didn't saw you there… - He put her on the desk.

**Yellow: **No problem sir. – She cleaned her clothes.

**Hector:** Alright. – He smiled. The fairy turned to Liz.

**Yellow:** Are you miss Turner? – Liz froze.

**Liz:** Yes… - Hector inspected the fairy a bit nervous, but not as nervous as Liz was.

**Yellow: **I'm Riza, and I should be your supervisor. – She smiled to Liz.

**Liz:** Oh… - She looked to Hector secretly and he nodded back to her. – Pleasure.

**Hector:** …Well. I've to go now. See you later Lizzie... – He bent his hat to her. – And you too…Riza.

**Yellow:** Goodbye mister Barbossa. – Hector's smile froze in his face. _" She knows me… Just like the blue fairy..."_

He waved and got out of the cabin.

* * *

><p>In the Pearl's deck, Jack dodged from other investment into his left shoulder and she rolled over trying to stab him in the chest. He dodged and she rolled again in the opposite way and this time tried to stab him in the left arm. Then she tried to stab him in the neck a couple of times but he pulled her sword away and now it was his turn to counter-attack. He draw a circle in the air almost reaching 5cm away from her neck. Until she dodged he felt like he had his heart on his hands. She automatically stepped back and he tried to stab her in the legs, knowing that she would escape easily.<p>

She jumped and he smiled. He tried to stab her in the left shoulder. She bent, rolled, and moved to his back. He turned around as fast as he could to block her sword in the air. Jack pushed her backwards, pulling her to lean to the main mast.

**Jack:** Now what? - She sighed and softly smiled to him.

William looked to Angelica amazed with her resistance. She was still making effort to keep her sword pressed against his and he was still answering back to her.

Suddenly she gave him a sign to look to his sword and smiled to him. He didn't understood. She turned to smiled. Angelica gave up of making effort and Jack's sword slid into the wood of the mast with all the strength that Jack was making on.

He froze and she laughed as he tried to pull the sword out of the wood but found out that it was firmly stocked into it. He still didn't gave up and kept shaking the sword but with no success at all. She walked around him with her sword rubbing his chest like a snake, softly cutting his white shirt while she whispered:

**Angelica:** Now what? – His eyes followed hers around.

He took a deep breath and turned to her as she pointed the sword to his chest. Jack walked back with an evil smile and leaned in the mast, right next to his sword. William couldn't see them now. They were on the other side of the mast, from his perspective.

She walked closer to him and whispered:

**Angelica:** So Jack? What is our plan now?

**Jack:** Get along with the fairies? …Maybe we could play waygels with them! – She nodded and her sword slid his shirt away, showing his swarthy skin tone to the sun light. She inspected his skin.

**Angelica:** Jack… - She slid her hand on her sword's blade to his chest. Focusing his eyes. –At least admit it…– The sword fell on the ground and she smiled seductively while caressing his chest. - I won!

He could be getting nervous, but he knew exactly what to do to get rid of that warm and soft touch. So he decided to smile too.

**Jack:** Oh no you didn't! – He nodded and her smile vanished. She looked to her sword aside.

**Angelica:** What? How…? - He rolled over her and picked up the sword before she could reach it. Then pushed it deeper into the mast and walked back examining it, still smiling. Angelica tried to take off her sword but she was firmly stocked, just like his one.

**Jack:** I won!

**Angelica:** How can you win when I had you in my hands during the whole match? !

**Jack:** Because I'm a man! -He showed his sly smile and continued. - … And Men will always be stronger than women! –Now used his seductive tone. - And you know that… - Will laughed on the other side of the ship.

**Will III:** Aye!

**Angelica:** What? ! - Jack laughed and she walked to him. – Oh, really? !… – He walked back as she stepped forward. - You didn't even attacked me properly… - He had no other chance but lean on the edge of the ship to keep away from the _Fire Fox_.

**Jack:** Don't get so upset with me love…

He tried to calm her by holding her by the shoulders. She sighed and inspected him impatiently.

**Angelica:** It's a tie! Jack!… At least! - She was talking through her teeth.

**Jack:** No it's not...

**Angelica:** You would never admit it! - She stepped closer to him.

**Jack:** No really, you had no chance to- Leaning closer to her.

**Angelica:** Oh I had no change to stab you, han? - She leaned even closer and looked more impatient. – I HAD PLENTY -

**Will III: **Hey guys! – Suddenly the boy yelled and they stopped discussing. They got back into themselves and repaired how closer their faces where from touching. They stared at each other and slowly turned their attention to Will. – Uncle Hector is coming...

Angelica turned to Jack.

**Angelica:** What does he want? – He massaged her shoulders as moving by her.

**Jack:** Don't worry. I'll take care of this. – He whispered and she took a deep breath.

Hector walked into the Pearl.

**Jack:** Captain Hector Barbossa! What a pleasure to have you on my ship…! Got tired from dealing with your swag mate? – Being ironic.

**Hector:** I just cleaned the curse that was leaving in this sea, Jack… - He paused. - But in fact that's what brought me here… - Jack rose an eyebrow.

**Jack:** Is there any problem?

**Hector:** Aye! But maybe… Mrs. Teach can help us out. –Jack looked behind to her.

She turned her face to them as she heard her name. Then stepped away from the edge of the ship and walked to them.

**Angelica:** What's the matter? – Hector looked to William, playing with the sword in the middle of the deck.

**Hector:** Can we talk at your cabin, Jack? – He moved to Jack's cabin.

**Jack:** Sure… - He turned to Angelica and gave her a signal to the kid.

**Angelica:** William? –He looked to her. -We're with your uncle Barbossa at Jack's cabin. Don't play with the swords without us watching over you!

**Will III:** Alright… – He threw the sword away and she followed Jack into the Cabin.

At the cabin, Jack sat on his chair while Hector sat in front of him and Angelica on the desk by his side.

**Hector: **Like they said, the test already begun, and now they are watching us in full time!

**Jack:** Spying us?

**Hector: **Aye!

**Angelica:** It's perfectly normal. We've to be under their watch to earn their respect and get in the cave where we'll steal the sword.

**Hector:** Aye… - He nodded. – But there's a little problem…

**Angelica:** What is it?

**Hector:** They saw what we did with the Shark… - She sighed. -They can be mad at us…

**Angelica: **By WE, you mean… YOU… And yes, that's not healthy for your health dependence on them… - She played with him and Hector pretended to ignore her while Jack inspected Hector's face.

**Jack:** So… - Both turned to him. – We'll have to act nicely tomorrow… - Angelica nodded and smiled.

**Hector:** But how?

**Angelica:** They may be sending fairies to spy everyone… We've to pay attention to our crews, our men shall not get drunk and get into fights… Then I'm sure that the fairies are planning something for us... for tomorrow… A test, I think… - She paused a bit thoughtful . -Like Jack said, we'll have to act nicely. – Jack smiled and Hector got up a bit thoughtful. He prepared to walk out but at the doorway he stopped.

**Hector:** I've a question… - He turned to them again and they shifted their attention to him. - Is it possible that they all know us? Like… Not only our names but… our personalities too?

**Angelica:** That's part of their strategy! They really know us all! The point is to evaluate the reasons why we want the sword… and to see if we really deserve her. – She paused. – For that they test our personalities with a fairy that is similar to us…– Hector nodded and walked out.

**Hector:** So there's a small chance for us all…

**Angelica:** Yes. – Clarified, he got out of their vision and she turned to Jack. – See? This is what I was talking about! –She whispered. – How can you be mad at me for not trusting him when all that I ever had was reasons to kill him and he's still giving me those kind of reasons?

Jack leaned closer.

**Jack:** I'm not asking you to trust him darling… I'm asking you to trust ME… - She inspected his face and sighed. Then she slowly turned to the doorway and Jack turned around on his chair.

Hector was hearing their little discussion at the door when heard her coming and he had to run away.

She took a last look to Jack…the last time she would see him in that day, she thought. At the door way, she saw little William playing with a sword. He disobeyed them, but hey? What could she expect from teenage pirate?

She smiled when William tried to imitate one of her moves. Then the boy suddenly changed to a typical Jack Sparrow move. She inspected his position, holding the sword, just like she held hers… Well Jack taught her to hold her like that. She looked back to see the back of the Captain Jack Sparrow's chair. In that silence and quietness, he really looked like having a peaceful moment... She didn't wanted to break it but that vision made her remember the beach. _"What did he meant on the beach?"_, she decided to ask him.

**Angelica:** Jack? – She was thinking about the Shark.

**Jack:** Ow.. You still there… – He was staring the window of the back of his cabin while taking a sip from a rum bottle. – Come come love! – She walked towards him.

**Angelica:** Jack, what did you meant… On the beach? Well...You looked… nervous. - She heard him taking a deep breath.

**Jack:** I was not nervous… I was just… mad, at the way they killed such a… rare creature, without giving her a chance. - He paused and added with a lower tone: - Without really carrying about her death… Like she was nothing but an award to get… - He remembered of the day when Hector and the others arrived to save him from the Locker. Then, suddenly, the memory of Liz perverting him from escaping. Abandoning him to his own luck. He felt like that animal on that day.

**Angelica:** What would you do if you were in Hector's position?

**Jack:** On Hector's position, I would never kill the poor animal… He was just protecting his territory, right? He was fighting for his rights…– _"Just like me."_

She looked down. _" That's exactly what I wanted to hear from you Sparrow... Sometimes I feel like you have something good in the deepness of your heart… Too bad that I'll never reach that part of you…" _She smiled and leaned on his chair.

**Angelica:** Right… - She leaned closer and gave him a kiss in the cheek. Jack paralyzed as her hand hold his face softly. His heart beat was cut up with a knife and he felt that that moment would last forever. She slowly pulled away._ "Maybe this was too sweeter for him…", _she inspected him, "_ I should provoke you now…". _- Sometimes you can really freak me out Jack... – He turned to her. – You seem… a good guy… - She slid her hand on his face, with tenderness and he sighed.

**Jack: **Thank God that it's just "seeming"! – He spoke in the same lower tone that she did.

She lowered her attention to her hand, still holding him. She left him go slowly and their eyes meet. He inspected her face, 20cm away from his. Then he inspected her lips and after a second he slowly leaned closer. She looked down to his lips, moving towards hers. Her heart escaped a beat and she took a deep breath.

When he was just 5cm away from her, she turned her face away and got up quickly. He felt her moving and opened his eyes.

**Angelica:** I got to go. William is waiting for me. See you tomorrow Jack! – She hurried up to walk out.

Jack saw that she was nervous and only smiled when he heard her shutting the door.

**Jack:** Tie… - He whispered. _" I got you."_

* * *

><p>On the outside, she leaned on the door as she shut it and sighed. Then looked to William.<p>

**Angelica:** William? – He scared up and turned to her, trying to hid the sword behind him. – Bring your sword and lets return to the Empress. – The boy walked to her

* * *

><p>At the Flying Dutchman, Bill was having a conversation with William.<p>

**Bill:** And did you already warned Jack? – cleaning up amount of paper sheets from Will's desk.

**Will:** Warn him for what?

**Bill:** Warn him from his condition. – Will lift his head and stared his father's eyes.

**Will:** Not yet…

**Bill:** Than go now! He has to know as fast as possible!

**Will:** Aye! – He cleaned a hill of paper and got up. – I agree.

* * *

><p>Jack walked to the deck and saw Angelica taking William III to the Empress, and suddenly William appeared behind him and inspected Jack for a few moments.<p>

**Will:** I could say that my son loves to get on the Pearl and play with you… - Jack turned to him. – But seriously I don't know which one of them likes you the most… - Jack smiled.

**Jack:** … What do you mean? – Will smiled.

**Will:** Jack I've got something to tell you… Maybe we should go to a safer place, perhaps… - He moved his head to the second deck. Jack nodded.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the jungle beach, a group of fairies were watching the ships floating on the sea.<p>

The Master, a green, and probably the most huge fairy in the group, gave orders to the others.

**Master:** Two captains gone, two more to go… Simon…? – Another green fairy showed up.

**Simon:** Yes?

Master: You get the guy with the weird moves…

**Simon:** I'll get a captain sir? – He opened his mouth with a huge smile.

**Master:** Yes. It's the first time I'll give you a mission like this so don't disappoint me…

**Simon:** I won't! – He flew to the Pearl.

* * *

><p><strong>~~*Thank you all for the amazing comments! I hope to keep you guys reading my story. *~~<strong>

**I can tell you now that we just ended the first part of the story. **

**Now it will be all about the little Game that the fairies decided to get them on.**

**I know that it took me longer to writte this chapter and so I wanted it to be longer than the others. **

**Cheers mates! =)**


	5. PT5: Renegaded Fairies

**~*= VISIT MY FORUM OF POTC= The Wooden Lady Pub=*~ **

** Hope to see you there =)**

* * *

><p><strong>All the rights about the characters go to the Walt Disney Pictures company! I just wrote the story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pirates Of The Caribbean 6: The Death Sword Quest!<strong>

**Part 5: Renegaded Fairies**

Little Simon flew around the Pearl, looking for Jack inside the holes of the sides of the ship, where the canyons were sleeping. Seeing nothing but empty space, besides the wrinkled and rough black wood, he tried another hole, this time feeling more secure. In this one he could see less than emptiness. Nothing at all! Everything around him was too darkness, too quiet and too smelly, and as soon he became to realize, the place was too small!

A sanded smell, which invaded his nose, tasted his tongue and gone through his throat, made him quickly cover his mouth and exhaled. But failed, and sneezed.

_"Powder!"_

He flew back and searched around for windows to spy, and through a glass he got by. There was nothing but empty space before them, again! Well… in one of them, he could see a fat guy landing on a bed and falling asleep. From the way that the guy was snoring, Simon pondered about throwing a jar of water up on his head, but it would get the man angry and upset… and so Simon kept searching for Jack.

* * *

><p>Jack used his keys to open a dark wood door, hid in the back of the ship, then both got inside, carefully and silently.<p>

* * *

><p>After a couple of ugly guys, sleeping and drinking their heads off at the second deck, he heard a different tone of voice. This one was low, deep, and cracked.<p>

He was moved by curiosity towards the next window and immediately hid under the glass by instinct, with his ears glued to the conversation before them.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack:<strong> So…- Turning back to Will. – What do ya've to tell me? –Sitting on a bench, in front of Will.

**Will:** I- Sitting on an old bench too. – I don't even know from where shall I start Jack!

**Jack:** From the beginning! I think… - He faked a smile and Will took a deep breath as Jack threw a hand to the floor to bring up a bottle and drink from it. – Is there any problem, mate?

Will closed and rubbed his eyes nervously, and Jack got worried.

**Will:** Right… So, the beginning it will be! - He though a bit. –I've heard some myths about the Death Sword. In fact, as the owner of the Locker, you know about this sword, more than any of you, will. I know her power and I know her weaknesses. – He paused. – So before you start putting your life at risk and push yourself too hard, I want to warn you, Jack. - He paused to inspect Jack's expression of concern. You were ressurected from the dead once. And as owner of the Locker, I tell you that you can't be ressurected twice! The sword will have no power over you if you're counting on her.

**Jack:** ...What about Hector?

**Will:** It's different. When he died, his body was left among us. On your case, neither of the two was left in here. - He paused. - That why we had to go directly to the Locker.

**Jack:** ... - He sighed.

**Will:** Jack. I know you well enough to say that you will find yourself in the middle of a fight. So I tell you this as a mate, don't do anything stupid whenever that time comes. - Jack nodded in agreement.- I just wanted to warn you. Hope you keep that in mind on the field! - He got up and walked out.

* * *

><p>Simon heard everything, incredulous<em>. " This guy… If something happens to him… Probably he won't make it out!" <em>. He flew into the room, hiding in the shadows, and watched Jack recomposing himself. _"No Death Sword will be able to save him!"_ He inspected Jack a little more. _"Well… this is my human…" _So, carefully, he decided to fly closer to Jack.

**Simon:** Mrrr…Hello?... – His tone was a sadness evening on a beach. Jack looked around to know from where that voice did came out. Simon flew to the top of the bench where William was sitting some minutes ago.

**Jack:** Hi there, little fairy… Came to get the eye on me? – His tone was similar to Simon's but still tried to give to the fairy a warm smile.

**Simon:** Yes sir- Sorry! Captain!... – He stood. – I see that you're all pirates in here…! - He looked around and then back to Jack. - My name is Simon, Simon Crown, at your service! – He took a bow and Jack showed a point of surprise on his eyes with the little creature taking a bow for him. Jack laughed softly and smiled, giving a hand to the fairy. Simon jumped to his hand and Jack took him closer to his chest.

**Jack:** Well… Pleasure to meet you Simon! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. The one and only!

**Simon:** Pleasure to meet you Captain! – The fairy lift his head with a smile to Jack, who blinked while taking a sip of rum.

"_Should I tell him about what I just heard?..."_ Simon thought, but when he was about to open his mouth, they heard someone screaming for Jack. Gibbs it was.

The fairy flew back and Jack immediately got up to hear what his first mate was saying.

**Jack:** Aye Gibbs? – Getting out of the room.

* * *

><p>Reaching the main deck, Jack saw a lot of fairies around all of the ships. Each one had one man.<p>

**Jack:** You guys, are quick! – Simon flew from behind him and got in the middle of Jack and Gibbs.

**Simon:** You've nooooo idea! - A yellow fairy behind Gibbs laughed and that was when Simon looked up to Gibbs and recognized him. _"The fat man!"_ he flew back and lift his head to see who was watching over that human.

Roland, a lazy, irresponsible, fat and disgusting fairy. He was an adorable creature on earth, but his laziness and irresponsibility turned him into one of the Renegaded Fairies. This ones were a group known for don't keeping a fairies' duty on the Cologne. They used to have to live by themselves, but as the group started to grow, they started to spare some work between them. As Roland was too bad on duties, but smart on planning, Flayn, the Leader, decided to take Roland by his side. There was a small dark story about Flayn that the Master wanted to keep as a shadow on their Cologne. Simon heard of her once or twice, and now, with Roland just by his side, he smiled. In a night or two, he could get information.

**Jack:** What are ya all goin' to do with us, I'm wondering… – Jack exanimated the whole crews.

**Simon:** Wait 'til tomorrow morning Capt! -Jack turned around to inspect the sunset.

**Jack:** I see… - Then walked away and Simon looked to the forest.

"We are ready Master."

"Good.", the answer came into his mind.

* * *

><p>Jack couldn't sleep in the night. He tried to drink a bottle, two bottles, he even tried the third but than he just splashed it into the ground completely pissed off.<p>

**Jack:** BLODDY HELL! – The glass broke into pieces loudly. The noise made Simon wake up in a little hole from a wall in the cabin. He was sleeping quietly and covered by a sheet until Jack woke him. – This can't be! – Jack leaned on the desk. – This can't be! - He lift his head and looked to the full moon in the window. – I'm still here… That's all that I need feel for keep living… - He walked out.

Simon followed him with the eyes. _"Poor guy…!"_ he got up and flew behind him.

Jack was walking rudely to the deck through the dark night.

* * *

><p>Angelica was laying on the edge of the Empress, with Giselle on her shoulder. Both were almost falling asleep when a voice that was coming from the Pearl scared them up.<p>

Both sat and looked to Pearl, worried.

* * *

><p>Jack walked straight to the edge of the ship to look to his reflection. He was feeling himself too nervous and shaking, with his breath hard and loud. That fresh air covered by shinning starts could maybe take his thoughts away from his mind with the wind. All that Jack wanted was to get calm, focus and secure, like he always did.<p>

Simon flew from the cabin and jumped to the edge, then walked near Jack.

**Simon:** Capt…

**Jack:** Aye? Little one… - He spoke lowly and turned his face to Simon.

**Simon:** What's wrong? – _"Maybe he needs to talk about what I heard…"_

**Jack:** …It's… too complicated… - He inspected the fairy. – But nothing that you should worry about... – He smiled to Simon and got straight up.

As he kept looking to the fairy, he started to see the lights from the Empress grow on his vision angle. Just by instinct he looked through the lights, and saw that familiar figure, looking to him. Suddenly he felt himself shake. Her eyes pointing to him… pressure!

The fairy was still looking to his face, but he felt his attention fall over something and followed his eyes. Immediately he saw the pink fairy looking to him. Her smooth red and curled hair falling over her thin shoulders. He shook. She was a Renegaded Fairy too! She was known for seducing and betraying other fairies in the Cologne. By looking at her directly, he knew why she was so seductive, and suddenly he didn't minded being seduced by that sweet and melting eyes. But then she moved her eyes to his Human, and Simon looked back to Jack, who was still focusing on something else. Simon looked to Giselle again and by her side he saw a woman. A beautiful woman. Looking from her to Giselle, he could see why both were together. But the woman seemed worried about his human, her eyes couldn't look away from his. _"What's the matter Jack?"_. _"It's just like they were able to communicate with the eyes…", _Simon thought. _"_You_ seem worried luv…Is it because of me? You don't have to be..."_, Jack took a deep breath.

**Simon: **Capt?

**Jack: **Aye…? - Not moving his head.

**Simon:** Who is she? – Jack was quiet for a moment and slowly started to turn to the fairy. Simon was still waiting for the answer but probably Jack forgot what he asked, because he just buried his hands in the pockets and walked silently to the cabin.

* * *

><p>A new day was announced and soon enough, the three captains sent their crews with them to the land.<p>

**Hector:** So Jack… Tell me about our plan! Have you decided how will we trick her to get the sword? –Jack though a bit as he had to bent for a branch.

**Jack:** Still no certainties and no doubts.

**Hector:** So in which stage are we supposed to be now?

**Jack:** Just let things keep following its course, Hector! We don't need to put some evidence in our plan! - He had an idea and extended a hand towards the horizon. – Let her feel secure of our convictions... Then we'll just turn over the game in the final moment… - He evilly smiled to Hector. - In the right time, we will get our hands on it before she can be able to reach it! – Hector laughed.

**Hector:** A neutral attitude…! To wait for our price patiently, and whenever we see a light of it… Catch it! And proclaim it for ourselves! – He smiled to Jack. - A shrewd plan Jack! I meant to say!

**Jack:** I was sure that you'd like it!

**Hector:** And how will we get rid of her later? –Jack stopped. - And what about Liz and William? – He paused a bit to inspect Jack's expression of confusion. – They will get confused too… - Both thought for a moment. - I thought about this on last night. – Jack turned to him. – And since we've all a small chance of surviving, why not reduce hers? And make it look like…

**Jack:** No! – He nodded. – I don't think that's a good idea!

**Hector:** Why not? We would be clean of doubts and glares!

**Jack:** We don't have to kill her to get the sword!

**Hector:** So what do you suggest? – Jack thought for a moment and prepared to give an answer when Liz walked to them, coming from the front.

**Liz:** Why are you guys following behind? Come on! Hurry up! We've to meet up with the fairies until the mid day! – She turned around and walked quickly back to the front, disappearing between the vegetation.

**Jack:** Why is she so upset?

**Hector:** …William has… "Been busy with important matters"… - Jack lift and eyebrow. Hector nodded yes. They stared at each other for a minute, and suddenly both started to move quicker to catch the front line before Liz could get back again, this time less peaceful…

* * *

><p>In the middle of the jungle, the master and his subjects were waiting patiently for the humans.<p>

**One fairy:** Master? Are you sure that you want to do this? – The Master turned his face to the fairy, surprised for her doubts on his determination. – They are humans! They can't understand us! … And some of them got the betrayers on their side!

**Master:** Fujiro, Don't worry my son! That only little problem that we had is already solved! Believe me! And this is our best chance to clean up our land! – He thought a bit. – About those humans you mentioned… There's no chance that they will get through this! They would have to betray their own fairy. And that would mean… they would have to give up of their key to The Sword… - Simon heard him carefully.

**Simon:** So your plan is to let them go with the betrayers? –

**Masters:** While their friends will be hunting them… Yes! - Simon trembled. He remembered Giselle, and consequently, the woman that she was in charge. Somehow he felt even more scared. His human seemed to have a connection with that woman, so he would probably see her end. He bent his head with sadness. _"It's… unfair!"_- Any problem little Simon?

**Simon:** No sir! – He kept his emotions away.

* * *

><p>Liz and Angelica arrived with their crew as Jack and Hector hurried up to meet them fast.<p>

The Master got up from a rock where he was sitting and waiting for them. Angelica inspected him. _"This one in the middle is bigger than the other fairies… He has got to be their Leader!"_

**Master:** Oh… You've arrived early than I thought! - Angelica smiled softly, _"This means a good start!"_ . A few men from Jack's and Hector's crews arrived. – Are you all here already? – He asked to one of the men and the sailor nodded yes. – Great! – He jumped to the floor. – I see that you had no problem to get in here… How many were you all when you've decided to begin this journey?

**Hector:** As many as we still! We've four ships, each one with different captains. One of them will never anchor in the land, and we didn't lose any of our men yet!

**Master:** Not a single one? – He was surprised. – Wonderful! I see that the Guardian Of The Sea was not a problem for you…! – He frowned as inspected their faces_. "The Shark was a guardian? Oh-oh…" _Hector felt a point of shame and took a step back. – Well I'm sorry to tell you this my gentleman, and ladies , but from now on it will be hard for you to keep all of your men together! – He inspected them as the fairies around got with their humans. Of course that the Renegaded ones were not there. – Our Cologne is having problems with some of our betrayers... –He explained. – They teamed up to bring us down! The thing is, without us, the forest will die and the creature inside the cave will break free! The forest is the one who keeps the entrance to the cave under control, besides a couple of us. If she dies, the roots that support the stone structure will break and so the cave will be vulnerable to the animalistic force of the creature caged inside. It would be no good if a Vampire run all across the ocean and start to kill all the people around the world… don't you agree? The only way to stop him for a moment would be the Sword. – Everybody agreed with the Master. – So, to prevent this to happen, we've to catch the betrayers! It won't be enough if we just keep their moves under control! No! They are too smart! They'll break free! So I'm asking you for help. I want you to get rid of this disease! It will be good for us and for you as well! You do this, and we will be kind with your destiny.

Some glares between men were exchanged for nods of agreement.

**Jack:** I don't see why not! – He smiled. – But why won't we be able to keep our men together?

**Simon:** Capt… - Simon whispered on his shoulder.

**Jack:** What?

**Simon:** You didn't understood the danger that this means... Look around! – Jack did as he said. – Not everyone has one of us around them… right?

**Jack:** Aye…!

**Simon:** It means that their souls are not meant for us… -Jack suddenly started to realize something. – Their fairies are the ones who you'll have to kill! And so those men will probably die!

**Master:** You won't be all together, because I see that some of you are on charge of the Renegaded ones. So some of you will have to kill your fairy and loose the chance to get the Sword… It won't be easy since they will be hunting you all around…! – Everyone looked thoughtful, until a man from Jack's crew raised his hand. – Yes?

**Man:** What if we don't kill her? – He swallowed in dry.

**Master:** Good question! - He turned to Simon. – Simon? Can you answer for me? – Simon nodded.

Angelica saw Jack's fairy flew up, to be where everybody would see him, but she moved her eyes to the Captain under the flying fairy. _"Why did he had to be your fairy, Jack?... You're always too lucky…!"_

**Simon:** If you don't kill her, she will take you with her to their clan and you'll become one of them. So the only way to get to them will be killing you... So you'll be chased by your own friends until death! – The men started to speak nervously. Some said: "We'll die in both ways!", " Oh no! I don't have my fairy in here…!", "This is madness!". Jack looked around and Simon slid down to his shoulder.

**Master:** So? Do you take our quest? We will help you all! – The men kept speaking.

Jack nodded and took a step forward, impatiently.

**Jack:** I'll take it! – Quickly Gibbs pushed him back.

**Gibbs:** Jack… please! – Jack turned around.

**Jack:** Gibbs, we have no other – The words died on his throat. He saw Gibbs almost begging him to stop. _"Gibbs…? Where is your…Oh no…!"_, he turned back to the Master but his words were drowned by Hector's.

**Hector:** Aye! I accept it! Me and my crew- The men started to shake and scream. – Will complete this task for you! – He smiled to the Master, ignoring the supplications of his men.

**Jack:** Gibbs… - He turned back to him and both glared at each other. – Kill your fairy! I'll be covering your back from the other ones, mate! – Gibbs nodded yes.

**Simon:** Capt… - Jack turned to Simon. – There's another person around… That maybe you want to warn up too… - He pointed his head to Angelica, and Jack froze as saw her alone, in the shadows, with Liz holding her by a shoulder, too quiet and lonely.

**Hector:** Pssst! – He called Jack and moved his head to Angelica, blinking to Jack. – Our chance! – _"No…"_

**Master:** So… All of you in?

**Hector:** Aye! – Such a big smile ripped his face… For Jack, not even half of it!

Jack was still staring at her when their eyes meet. She realized of what he knew just by his expression.

**Jack:** R-u-n. – He whispered to her and she unleaded from the palm tree pondered his suggestion. She searched for somewhere to run to. Jack turned back to the Master who looked at him after Liz nodding yes. – I am!

**Master:** Thank you gentleman!

**Hector:** So… - Everyone looked to Hector who took off his sword. – I guess that we could start… - He smiled to the blade of the sword as he turned out to Angelica, without really looking or pointing to her.

Suddenly someone screamed.

**Man:** Aye! – He took off his sword and other men followed him and jumped on a man who started to run as fast as he could into the middle of the woods. Another few ran after them and some ran to hid too.

**Jack:** Gibbs! Get Down! – He stopped some swords from arming Gibbs. – STOP! – They stood. – He is on our side! – The nodded and ran after other man. Gibbs got up as Hector passed by Jack's back, running to Angelica who scared up and searched for the route that she choose to take.

Jack's face also scared up as Hector's shadow passed by him, and he screamed as saw Angelica running with Hector following back.

**Jack:** No, Hector! WAIT! – He run after Hector.

* * *

><p>In somewhere else of the island, two sailors were taking "care" of a third one. One sent his sword through the man's heart as the other one spun his sword in an half circle around his body and cut an orange fairy in two.<p>

* * *

><p>In other place, a man ran into a tramp built up by the Renegaded Fairies .Without knowing of it's existence, he stepped into it and a net of green branches hanged him on a tree. Immediately five fairies jumped to him and the screams of the dying man were heard in the next 2 miles.<p>

* * *

><p>Blood splashed on the floor and men fell on it. The Renegaded fairies smiled but immediately other fairies showed up behind and sent small and sharp pieces of wood through them.<p>

* * *

><p>Another man run into the vegetation and fell on the ground, but immediately shot to the air and hit a fairy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~~*This was the 5th Chapter! *~~<strong>

**It's being crazy to write this 'cuz I don't know if you will like the things that I'm introducing in the story and the scenes that I'm thinking on... xD**

**Thank you all for those lovely reviews! Really! They mean too much! ****Hope to don't disappoint you guys! =)**


	6. PT6: Luck Bad Luck 2 sides, same coin

**All the rights about the characters goes to the Walt Disney Pictures Company! I just wrote the story.**

**POTC 6: The Death Sword**

**Part 6:** **Luck. Bad luck. Both are two sides from the same coin.**

Jack ran after Hector, who was determined to keep his sword held tight on his right arm while his left one removed the obstacles on his way. Moving as fast as it was possible for him, with a wooden leg, still, just a signt of a whole green forest in front of his eyes… Hector realized that he should quit. She started to run before him some minutes ago but he already could hear not a single rush in the vegetation around him... "_She can run and hide for now. I'll get another chance!"._

Following Hector, Jack easly caught his position. As he saw Hector standing in front of him, stopping and leaning on a tree, catching his breath, like an old dog of the sea… Jack just knew how lucky she was. _"Easy dog... Why was I in such a hurry?",_ he smiled and got closer to Hector.

**Jack:** Ya know? I was wondering how were ya planning on catchin' her with a wooden leg, if I've tried it by myself plenty times before and still, never got a chance! - Hector clenched eyebrows while heard Jack's comment, and moved away from the tree where he recomposed himself.

**Hector:** Running after the wrong damnsel? Well seems lot of you... Not to mean that now you shall realy run after her! - He paused and got near Jack with a hand stroking the beard. - ...But perhaps, if you did as I ordered, we wouldn't have to bother about that anymore, Jack!

**Jack:** ..I don't think so... She is well provided with survival skills... - Jack rose his eyes to the sight in front of both, the path that she may have took to run away from the danger. - Now I wonder... What do we do now, that your mask has already been unshaded.

**Hector:** Not all! – He spoke in a lower tone, smiling as he sheathed the sword.

**Jack:** But your intentions about her are clear to everyone around us now...! Even to Liz!

**Hector:** She will forgive me for trying to kill her "first mate"... In the end, it was part of this task wasn't it? – He smiled. - It was all Master's orders...

**Jack:** NOT TO KILL HER! - He froze and thought for a moment and Hector rose an eyebrow to him- It was suppose for you to let her make her choice... - Hector nodded.

**Hector:** She's no longer useful, and we've no time to carry on some dead weight... Her time to be a pawn, is OVER! - Jack seemed to tremble and shook a bit while nervously tried to turn Hector around.

**Jack:** Look... -He motioned his hands to make Hector stop and listen to him for a second. - Am I the only one in here... Who sees... - He was picking up the words from his thoughts that flashed through his mind. - The true... usability that we can take out from her? -Hector seemed to try to pick up his words and decypher the meaning but... nop nothing... "_What the hell do ya mean Jack?"_ - We.. Are here! Ain't we? - Hector agreeded with his head. - It's all thank's to her.

**Hector:** Not all-

**Jack:** Wait! - He interrupted him. - I mean... The information that she got... The way she taught us how we shall proceed... she basicly trained us to act in here... - Hector finally made moved his head in agreement and said something almost undecipherable, but which sound like and Aye. - So, if she could had managed to get that whole information to take us here to where no one else had ever been... Where else can she take us? - Hector cover his mouth with a hand as stroking his beard while thinking. - What are you plannin' on doin' after you get that silly sword? And how are you plannin' on gettin' information? Or stolen information, if I may be correct...

Hector started to understand what Jack meant with that whole conversation... Steal or get information, in piracy, would only mean to trick another pirate and ran away with the garanted swag... Which justifies why no one trusts another in the sea. Every little conversation can end up with a piece of someone else's puzzle... and with no reward for the informer...

But a woman? women are silly... They are instruments to the man's wills. Nothing more... You just have to pay some drinks to them, make them laugh and when they're completly drunk, just take them to a nice cabin to spend the rest of the night... Althrough this one seems to run away from that path... But who would doubt on the veracity of that cause? Who'd dare to listen to a woman and treat her like she would push down a trigger if he just had a fantasied conversation with her? Promising her to take her to some land, some adventure, getting back with a man full of war scars and pride... Making some fool think that he is just feeding the woman's thrist for freedom.

_"Good play, I must admit..."_

**Jack:** Let's make a deal! – Jack woke him up from that almost smilling state, when he just had decyphered a new scheme for his needs... Hector narrowed his eyes, wanting to hear the proposal that the pirate next to him wanted to accomplish – You keep The bloody Sword for yourself If I may have her as my prisoner.

**Hector:** And what will you do if I decide to keep her for myself? As my own prisoner... – Jack rose an eyebrow thoughtful.

**Jack:** You shall not expect the expectable from me in that case... Somethin' stupid might come up...

**Hector:** Hah! Predictable! - He smiled giving a cofident glare to Jack.

**Jack:** So what ya say mate? Money and fortune are just a matter of managing our resources… - He gave his hand to shake.

**Hector:** Aye… – He shook Jack's hand. – "Resources"…

* * *

><p>As Angelica ran through the forest, she started to notice that suddenly the sun light showed up to her, intensively. When she took an arm to shade her eyes, she turned to look behind and realized that the forest was gone. Now she had a clear path to go on. She stopped for a while. No sound of footsteps following her from behind. <em>"Clear!".<em> She walked to a thick trunk and leaned on it, to catch her breath as the sun was blocked from catching her eyes by the branches. She left her body slide down on the wood until she finally get sat on the ground. Immediately she took off a silver container filled with water and rose it to her lips.

While she was resting, Giselle flew in the air and showed up behind her.

**Giselle:** Where have you been? – Angelica jumped aside. – I've been looking for you all around but all I saw was Humans killing each other! Did they gone mad? This won't be good for your reputation...

**Angelica:** You don't know what's happening?... – She cut Giselle's words and waited for an answer. -

**Giselle:** No... - She looked up to Angelica with a sharp puppy eyelight hid on her bright...

**Angelica:** Why didn't you told me that you were "A renegaded Fairy"? – If Giselle's heart beat, it was just one beat and then stopped. Her life time suspended and her blood froze before Angelica, who was attentivly staring at her, waiting for an answer as nervously tried to avoid Giselle's eyes. _"How did you know? ...How did you know that I am...Wait! ... If you know it, it means you know the story... If you know the story, it means that someone told you... If that someone told you that and humans started to fight... It means my clan is on the fight too... That this was part of the test wasn't it?!..." _She bent hernow Angelica wouldn't see her expression, even if she wanted.

**Giselle:** So that's what it is… what the Master decided to do for the Quest...

**Angelica:** Yes! - Giselled looked behind Angelica, slowly, to see if there were anyone around to jump over her and attack. Seeing no one. Her attention moved to recognize the place around them. _" I remember this... "_ The way the trees were distributed around them... _"We may be near the-_" and her eyes flashed with the sigh on a crag, very well disguised. A thin rip in the ground leading to the puddles of water that surrounded the entrances to underground caves. _"Perfect!"_

**Giselle:** So it means that only one of us can survive… "Aye"? – She got so direct that Angelica swallowed in dry and took a step back as Giselle's rose her eyes to meet her human's face.

Angelica trembled, as the pupils on Giselle's eyes showed to her just a tin dash of black. Not a good sign, no doubt. Angelica decided to take off a dagger from the back of her belt as she stepped back to get more distance to defend herself in the right time.

**Giselle: **You don't seem to be one to give up the Sword to live with the Cologne - She was getting darker as she was flying slowly towards Angelica. _"She'll kill me! Unless if I don't kill her first!"_, Angelica thought and hold tightly the dagger! She took another step back as Giselle's angry eyes followed her. – Sorry. – Angelica had no time to show the dagger into the light when Giselle tried to attack her, all she did was to jump back and extend the distance between them and to give her time to attack. But as her she stepped away, she felt her feet rush the empty space behind her. Her heart pumped and she looked back for a second. The vision of 40m of a cliff made her feel the fear bitting her legs, eating her strenght, proclaiming her to the fall.

She turned to look to Giselle, but when she looked to the place where she last saw her... She gone. Angelica immediately looked around to find her right by her side, inspecting her neck, bitting her lips on a hungry expression. Angelica froze inside but her brain kept the control of her body, and some how, she was able send the dagger to Giselle on a fast move. Almost without thinking. But their distance was too short, and so, as she moved, Giselle didn't gave her time to cut the air with the blade towards her face. Her teeth smashed and ripped the fabric on her arm, and shook Angelica to try to make her drop the dagger. But, fearing to fall, Angelica was more concerned about keeping her balace with the other arm and shake Giselle away from her with the one that the fairy was bitting. Of couse, the devil bug didn't left her and when the human tried some invetiment against her, she threw herself to the throat with her smashing teeths. Angelica screamed out in pain. Giselle imediately took the chance to inject the venom inside her body. Angie moved disasperatly to try to get rid of her and slashed the chest of the little fairy. Giselle contracted her body and flew back in pain, passing away in half of her way.

The feeling of getting rid from Giselle was of safety, confotability, relaxing but that could mean that the venom was doing its purpose!

She tried to prevent the blood from falling out of the neck, but, slowly, the weakness started to grow inside her and she watched the world spinning around her. Her skin gone pale as her body started to sweat a lot. She tried to pass the other hand by her forehead but the movement seemed too far...much painful and unreachable to become possible. She lost her balance as she threw her hand and her body weight fell on her back, like a ghost pulling her down. She tried to move forward but failed, it only made her body swing even more and soon enough she felt herself falling on the crag. But there was still something that she could do! She watched attentivly her fall and, in the right time, without hesitating, she threw her hands to the ground by instinct, with all the streght that she still had!

It was too much painful! Her arms seemed like breaking! The only thing that she could do now, was praying for her streght to get back to her or for someone to see her there... What was basically impossible since she was too far to hear the swords, bullets and the screams pumping across the battles. She closed her eyes. Her priority was to keep breathing. Only that!

* * *

><p>Simon got with Jack and Hector, in time to see Hector patting Jack's shoulder before getting back to meet with his crew.<p>

**Simon:** Capt.? Capt?

**Jack:** Aye? – Simon landed on Jack's shoulder.

**Simon:** … Where is she?

**Jack:** Who? - He turned to the fairy and suddenly froze as Simon was draining concern and fear from his face. - What happened to ya? - Simon was sucking the air, loudly.

**Simon:** Where's the woman that he ran after?

**Jack:** Somewhere ahead us, why? - The noise that the fairy was doing was soo anoying that Jack picked him up shook him. - What the hell is wrong with you?!

**Simon:** With me? Nothing. With that woman... Who knows?!

**Jack:** What?

**Simon:** ... Capt.. - He paused to catch his breath.

**Jack:** Have you been after me since I've left?

**Simon:** Yes... Being short is so exausting... - He took some few deep breaths and tried to get back to the conversation.

**Jack:** Well, ya better rest before you can just blow... - He turned around to leave the fairy, resting for a while.

**Simon:** No! - He threw a hand to stop Jack and the human turned for him. - You don't know... I need to tell you... - Jack rose an eyebrow.

**Jack: **What now?

**Simon:** I've told you about that woman... She has a renegaded one...

**Jack:** Aye! That's no surprise to me...

**Simon:** Why are you so confident?! Do you think she can take herself out of this job?!

**Jack:** 'course! ...Simon, it costs me nothing to admit that she can mastery a sword better than some of my men... - Simon took another deep breath.

**Simon:** Still... You shouldn't be so secure...

**Jack:** What do ya mean?

**Simon:** ... I've known that she had a renegaded one, when I saw her on that night... Sitting next to her... The heartless lad I've ever treat!

**Jack:** hun?!

**Simon:** Giselle, is her name. That one is the devil on a female form... Heartless, cold, calculist, manipulative, fast as a bit when it comes to strike you... - Jack narrowned his face as hearing to Simon. - The woman might be good, but Giselle knows this land better than her! Even so... she won't give away time to waste on playing with your female friend. She won't let her even take off the sword out of the belt! I want you!

* * *

><p>Hector meet with a large group of men. They were all sitting in rocks, resting, and seemed to be waiting for him.<p>

**Hector:** Gentleman! -They got up.- Any sign of the so mean "Renegaded Fairies"?

**Gibbs:** Aye! – He spoke from the middle of the men.

**Hector:** Master Gibbs, where are you? – Gibbs walked to Hector with something in his hands. – What ya've there? – Gibbs slowly opened his hands and kept his fairy secured by her clothes.

**Roland:** Hey! Let me go! Didn't you heard me mister? You won't get away with this! Let me go free now! – He was kicking Gibbs's hands all along. Everyone smiled evilly to the little creature as Hector leaned closer to Roland.

**Hector:** You'll take us to your leader… - He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack:<strong> Angelica? Angelica? – He whistled while searching around for her, and ran again to penetrate the forest.

* * *

><p>Angelica was still hanged on the cliff when Simon threw himself through the florest to the clean area in front. He flew too fast, so he had to take a break, and ladded on the ground, almost dead. While he tryed to catch his breath, a Pink glow hit his eyes and he tried to picture it in her mind. He shaded his eyes and allowed himself to look to the glow directly. The pink female body vision pumped on his head and his heart squeezed.<p>

**Simon:**Giselle!

He flew to her and landed by her side, to bring her body up and feel her breath. "_ You still alive!" _ He saw a dagger by her side. "_That's good but... What about the other...?"_ He inspected the place around carefully as dragging himself around. By Giselle's side, there were foot prints. He followed them with his eyes and trembled as realized that he knew that path... He knew that place. Just tow foot prints and nothing more! He knew what tramp could Giselle possibly play with the Woman. He jumped near the crag and saw two hands, holding the edge of the earth tightly. Without loosing too much time he jumped near her.

**Simon: **Hold on miss! I'll get you some help! Just hold on!

Angelica opened her eyes as that voice killed the silence of her thoughts.

**Angelica:** Faster! Please! - Simon was already flying back into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Roland:<strong> You can't do this! I'm the second leader you know? I'll kill ya all! PIRATES! Me and my clan will kill ya all! We'll smash you with our-

**Hector:** Shut his trap! – Gibbs immediately put him in a flask.

**Roland: **What you doin'?! Take you dirty hands of me! You hear?! Take -No one could understand what the fairy was saying now, but they could guess that she was still cursing them as she was so pissed off, hitting all the glassy walls of the flask.

**Hector:** Are we close? – The fairy kept cursing them. – ARE WE CLOSE? – She was still not answering. Gibbs shook the flask and only stopped when the fairy was about to vomit. Roland nodded yes and pointed out to their front.

All eyes suddenly shone. In the middle of the vegetation, a large camping was built.

Roland vomit and the men behind Hector and Gibbs, looked away disgusted.

* * *

><p>Simon flew to Jack in such a higher speed…!<p>

**Simon:** Capt! – He was going to crash against Jack's head if Jack didn't moved away. He tried to stop before he could hit on a tree but Jack picked him by the clothes and succeeded on preventing an accident. Simon sighed.– Thanks'! – Jack left him go. – Captain, I found her!

**Jack:** Good! But why the hell did I not?!

**Simon:** She is on a crag!- Jack stopped. Simon started to talk too quickly, and sounded too nervous for Jack to fully understand him, but he was trying to explain the situation. – First I saw Giselle laying on the ground with a deep wound on her chest, what I thought it would mean that the Woman had succeded, then I saw a dagger and some footsteps, which could mean good too... But then I've realized where a I was and I couldn't believe when I predicted Giselle's moves! I followed the foot prints and they took me to your friend hanged on a crag near Giselle! - Jack froze.

**Jack: **What you mean hanged? DEAD?!

**Simon:**No! Not yet! I've talked to her! She was still conscient and hanging on the edge of the ground! ...But it won't be for too long you know?

**Jack: **'Course! Her strenght will run out... - Jack prepared to run and Simon jumped to his shoulder.

**Simon:** Much harder than that... Her life may run out if Giselle had bit her! Knowing as I know her, I know she did it! - Jack didn't wanted to hear one more word. Just run!

* * *

><p>Hector and Gibbs watched with satisfaction a few man pulling a flaming branches into the houses.<p>

Suddenly screams started to be heard and the houses were involved in fire. The fairies got out of their homes and looked incredulous to their village. Some eyes searched for the blamers.

Hector smiled and took a deep breath.

**Hector:** All weapons on them!

**Men:** AHHH! – The men jumped from behind the vegetation and got on the village holding their swords in a hand and a pistol on another. The fairies were shocked.

**Hector:** Fire! – The bullets destroyed what was left of the wooden houses. The sword cut all the decorations of the place and searched immediately for enemies to get through.

The fairies didn't react immediately but then started to throw themselves to the Pirates.

A long and bloody combat evolved in that place. Fire burned with too much fuel. Fairies and Pirates saw themselves captured in the middle of that huge camp fire.

**Hector: **Kill them all! – He drove his sword around and cut a fairy and sent her straight to another. There was a yellow one about to jump on him from his back, which he noticed and immediately send his sword to cut her in half. Other two jump on him and he sent his sword to one as the other one got closer and then he sent the back to the fairy when she was some mm away from him.

The men jumped through the fire and killed all the fairies that they saw.

But, above the village, no one noticed that pink eyes were examining the area and the combats. His mouth moved to show an incredulous expression. His posture was promising revenge. Suddenly he a single drop of water fell on him. He looked to the sky and saw the dark clouds above him. Another drop fell. Another, another, and another's. He smiled .

* * *

><p>Jack finally got rid of the forest and found himself in the open area. It was too dark and it was raining. He could only see Simons's glow, landing a coople of meeters away from him.<p>

Angelica was breathing hardly now. She couldn't feel her hands anymore. The mud was expelling her from life. Her eyes couldn't keep open for too long. All her energy turned into sweat...

**Simon: **Here Capt! - That scream made her brain melt the cold that caged him on her head. - Faster!

She heard some strong steps running to her, and dying drowned in the mud.

**Jack: **Angelica! - He threw his hands to her body. Catching it while it was slidding down to death. - I got you!- She had the sensation of feelling some strong arms holding hers, and her body answered with a safety feeling of falling and never landing. He pushed her up. - ÁAaaah... - Her body weight, plus the gravity weight, plus the filfhy mud... Just now he realized how hard it would be for him to rescue her... He felt like some smashing teeths were carving his veins. - Áaaa! - He kneeled and slid his hands to hold her shoulders, pushing them to him as hard as he could. Such an effort that he almost had no sign of hope for getting her out of there... - Angelica! Wrap your arms around me! - He pleaded. On a painful move, she tried it but her hands didn't even moved.

** Angelica: **... I can't! - That crying voice...She was too exausted for sure! _"I don't know If I can take you out of here without your help..."_Suddenly his streght weaked and he slid on the mud with her. He leaned back and his knees firmly brushed the edge of the cliff. - Jack! - _"...But I've to do it!"_

**Jack: **Don't worry! I got you! - His voice was too hard to understand, she could only watch him making the effort and some muted words coming out of his lips.

**Angelica: **Are you mad? Jack! It's impossible for you to take me out of here!

**Jack:** No it's not! - He screamed out and she heard him.

**Angelica: **Yes it is!

**Jack:** Don't say that!

**Angelica:** Ja- They turned to fall and slid in the mud. - Don't be a fool! - She looked up to him.

**Jack: ...**But I am! - She made some effort to try to help him.

**Angelica:** por favor no te mates por mí! - He froze and she stopped trying to help.

Her tone was the same of a person begging him for sparing its life... But the fact was that in these case the person in front of him seemed to beg him to do it quickly... He just stared her. "_Angelica..." _Their silence was killing one another inside...

**Angelica:** Please, Jack... don't... You can die if you keep trying... - He took a deep breath. - ...It won't be your fault... - That hurt him deeply... She had been cursing him all around, all the time for her life, for being a monster... and now that he heard such a thing... she was wanting him to turn into the monster that she had always called up on him...

**Jack: ** ...Are you out of your mind?... - His voice seemed weak, so she stopped examening the visage under her feet to meet his eyes. His arms were still holding her tightly.

**Angelica:** Jack? - He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. Her heart froze. "_What are you thinking on? ... You can't take me out of here! So if you make this end quickly..."_She felt her body slidding down a bit. _"It would be better..." _But then, suddenly, she felt his streght pushing her as hard as he never did before! His neck turned red and his veins seemed to pump out of his skin as her body was raised.

**Jack: **ÁÁAhh...- He carved his legs on the ground and pulled his body to lean back. - AAAhhhh!- Her body slided up, slowly, on the mud, while his was about to come across the edge on a few blinks...

**Angelica:** JACK! STOP!

He didn't listen to a word of what she said! When he felt the edge rub his knees, he jumped on his feet pushing both body weights to his back. She felt the air involving her. "_Jack..."_

She fell on top of him when he hit the floor. After taking a few deep breaths and her heart slowed a bit, she looked to his face and saw him completly exausted. His chest was moving so fast under her... His breath was too fast for hers to catch his rythem.

After a few seconds she could finally say something.

**Angelica:** ... You're the foolish man I've ever seen... You know that Jack. - She spoke between breaths and he smiled.

**Jack:** Nothing that I've never heard before... Wait! What that a "thank you"?! ...- She narrowned her eyebrows to him. - You're welcome! - He smiled while sucking the air around him.

**Angelica: **How can you joke when we almost died? - She hit him softly, not wanting to hurt him for real, and he laughed back to her.

**Jack:** 'Cuz we didn't. - He looked down to her.

**Angelica:** But I can't! - She examend him. - Jack... You're such a bastard...!- He smiled. - An idiot... Stupid... filthy... insane... - He smiled. She was trying to hid the fact that she was much out of breath than he but it was not easy... Althrough she had to admit that the sensation of breathing loudly over his jelly body was kind of strange for her... she had to quit and lean her head on his chest and breath deeper. - You could've fall! ...Both of us! - He could barely heard her voice, drowned on his fabrics.

**Jack:**But we didn't. - He smiled and looked down to her, to see her back moving while she seemed to find a rythem to breath. He put a hand on her back as she started to get calmer.

For a moment he just watched her, but then he realized who calm she seemed... So Jack tried to move her to see her face. When her hair flipped aside her cheeks he could see that she had went out.

Simon was watching them from far and flew to his chest.

**Simon:** She passed away. - He examined her and saw blood her hair. - Probably Giselle bit her. - He looked to Jack a bit scared.- I'll get the floor that can kill this poison!

**Jack: **Aye! Alright... Be quick then!

**Simon:** Yes, capt! ...

**Jack:** I'll wait here...

Simon looked to a vegetation some 50m away from Jack.

**Simon:** No need capt. ... You can take her to that cave. - He pointed. - It's hid in the middle of those oaks... - Jack sat to look to the oaks, and Angelica slid on his chest, ending up with his hand on her back again.

**Jack:** Aye. - He turned to the fairy. - Thank's Simon.

**Simon:** Your welcome capt... - He jumped to the floor and saw Giselle laying in the mud. She wouldn't get any help if they wouldn't help her... So she was lucky for Jack watching attentivly Simon's expression to see her abandoned to her fate.

**Jack:** Bring her here, Simon... - His low voice made Simon look to him suprised. Jack got up, carrying Angelica on his arms - Come on... - He smothly threw her in the air to caught her on a few cms to hold her in a better position.

Simon picked Giselle up and flew until land her body on top of Angelica's, and looked up to Jack.

**Simon:** Thank you capt. - Jack smiled. - I shall be back soon! - He flew away to go get the cure for the venom, as Jack took them to the cave.

* * *

><p>Hector and his men were fighting under the rain against the fairies. Liz arrived with her men and joined to Hector.<p>

**Liz:** How's the situation in here? – She screamed to be sure that he would fully understand her.

**Hector:** Pretty dark as it started to rain! –He stabbed a fairy that was flying by his side. – We made up a bonfire in their houses, but now with the water and the mud... Be careful with the ground! They are blending…! – Liz took a deep breath and hold a group of enemies while Hector moved to a higher place in between the village.

Flayn was inspecting him, examining his fighting skills and his weakness points. In a blink, he flew to a lower place and kept examining.

Hector stabbed a fairy in the heart and quartered her. Another one was coming from his left and so he turned around to stab her in the stomach. But as the blade got closer to the other fairy, a pink glow in the air, flew and got through his sword, making her fly away from his hand, like a bird.

Hector observed the sword getting stuck on the ground and turned to look back to the fairy who smiled evilly back to him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope to keep you in link with the story, and thank you for the lovely Reviews =) We reached half of the story with this chapter! =)<em>**

**_Cheers, CVX_**


	7. PT7: Lack at gaming, Luck at Love

**~*= VISIT MY BLOG= casprom . wordpress .com =*~ **

** Hope to see you there =)**

* * *

><p><strong>All the rights about the characters goes to the Walt Disney Pictures Company! I just wrote the story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pirates Of The Caribbean 6: The Death Sword Quest!<strong>

**Part 7: Plans of revenge  
><strong>

Angelica woke up sweating. She took a few seconds to open up the eyes and get use to the light of the fire burning in a perfect circle made by stones. After cleaning the dirty water with a sleeve, she tried to sit, but noticed something moved bellow her head as she tried to move to. She realized, somehow, there was something really comfortable replacing a pillow.

As she became more conscious, she noticed the black coat resting over her. _"Someone else is here too..." _she brushed her forehead, to try to get relieved from the sharp headache disturbing her. _"ohhh- why am I feeling so hurt?..." _She started to feel a pressure on her throat getting more intense and immediately felt like there were still some smashing teeth, biting her flesh. She felt that pressure intensifying and on a exasperated attempt to stop it, she took a hand to her throat.

**Jack:** _No! Don't!_ – Jack cried and grabbed her hand to force her to put a leaf back over her wound.

A hand seemed to be thrown to her own from her back, with much speed and energy than her brain could actually work at the time.

**Jack:** _Put it back on, luv..._ - He whispered while inciting her to take his order.

After he succeeded, Jack noticed her suddenly sitting up straight and turning to him, frowning her forehead.

**Jack:** _What?.._.

**Angelica:** _Jack...?_ - He nodded and leaned forward for her.

**Jack:** _Aye?_ - She took both hands to her forehead and wide opened her eyes as she pushed back all of her memories, to know why, where, and how she got there.

**Angelica:**_ ...Nothing._ - The pressure on her neck started to fade as she got used to it, and the memories brought her back to her present status. - _Ouch..._

She murmured, bending her head down and massaging the back of her neck to relieve the pain. Once she looked down, Angelica realized she had been supporting whole weight over his leg. She hadn't noticed it, as it's so natural for a person to put her weight over the hands while she's kneeled... But now that she thought, probably his leg had turned into a pillow, quite recently in fact...

She backed off with a deep breath but Jack pushed her closer by first pushing him her hands, then one slid to her cheek and caressed it while he examined her wound.

**Jack:** _How are__ you feeling luv?..._ - He gently slid his finger through her neck to stop near the injury.

**Angelica:** _Jack, what is this?_ - Not ignoring her question, he applied some pressure over the wound to guarantee that the leafs where all fixed to it.

**Jack:**_ You were poisoned by your fairy._ - Jack finally said. She narrowed her eyes as recalling it. _- Simon found this was the only way to withdraw your sickness._

**Angelica:** _Simon?_ - She leaned back to get more comfort while shuffling on her memories.

Jack moved his eyes to meet up with hers.

**Jack: **_Aye. My lad._

He left a shy smile bright upon his lips and then put an arm around her waist, leaning in, closer enough for Angelica lay her back on his belly. Jack rested back on the wall so she could lay her head over his chest. Although the headache was still fighting her, she had to admit, Jack's voice could really neutralize the pain, and so his soft body would make her comfortable enough to enjoy a nap through the night.

But as she thought on his fairy, wondering how Jack's Sparrows fairy would look like and be like, she got to recall what happened recently and what happened even more recently then. The memories before she passed away were so shaded but still feeling so thrust that she could feel that wound aside her throat, burning and hurting just like the pain she felt when her flesh was smashed and taken away.

She took a hand to verify if the leafs were still stacked to it as she tried to erase that psychological pain, from her mind.

**Angelica:** ._..Has he seen mine..._ - Jack sighed, as he was hoping to never touch that subject.

**Jack:**_ He has been treating her._ - He murmured.

**Angelica:**_ What?!_ - She moved away really frustrated. She waited for him to say something, but all he did was send her a long glare. -_ Jack! I need her dead!_ - She was trying to contest his fairy's decision but her headache turned back and she really felt a bit dizzy - _ouch!... ohhw..._- He pushed her back without much thinking and she buried her head over his chest.

Jack removed her hair from her face smoothly. Wondering if there was any reasonable solution to keep Giselle alive for Simon, but outside the knowledge of the other fairies. Wondering if she could bring trouble to them, or _"Could she bring more harm to Angelica?"_

Then the sound of squeezing some humid fabrics and the cold contact of it with her forehead. She had to admit, that vision seemed awkward, specially with Jack playing the careful and gentleman role... So when Angelica turned her head to meet his eyes, he might had realized she was wearing a questionable expression, as Jack lift an eyebrow and stopped.

**Angelica:** _Why are you doing this...?_ - Her whispering tone was really soft this time.

**Jack:**_ Dunno... Maybe because I'd be a fool if I'd think on keep up this madness without you?_- His irony was fascinating compelling with his frowned expression.

She glanced him in the eyes, feeling surprised by his commentary and recording every word he just spoke. Matching them with the honesty reflected upon those mesmerizing eyes and waiting if he would say something more. But as he didn't, she breathed out a sigh and smiled at him.

**Angelica:**_ Did nobody ever told you that you really are a fool, Jack?_ - She stretched back her head , at his level.

Both knew what was about to happen next as they were both smiling and making fun at each other.

**Jack: **_Well...__There was a damsel, once upon a time-_

Kiss. Her lips reached for his on a short but yet sweet and tempting kiss, which firstly caged his lips like flesh and then freed them on a juicy way.

* * *

><p>Hector felt his heart fall and smash over the earth as the evil creature with white shiny teeth and horrendous smile showed up in front of him. That thin dashed smile and wide opened eyes…<em>"He is from far the leader of this whole pack!"<em> Hector examined him before daring to make any move. The fairy laughed softly and pointed to the sword.

**Flayn:** _Ain't you picking up that?_ – Hector never took his eyes away from his. – _Shame! It could make things more interesting..._ –

Hector felt his heart squeeze. The way the fairy acted and spoke... Seemed even more likely to him than Blue...

Flayn jumped and opened his mouth from a sudden and his sharp teeth travelled towards Hector's throat, not catching it for mm as Hector moved his body aside as watched the fairy fly and pass by him right in front of his eyes. Flayn stopped in the middle of the air and turned around.

Liz was fighting some fairies when just had to turn around to face another, in the moment that she sent her sword to cut the enemy in half, she saw Hector and Flayn staring at each other. When the fairy jumped towards Hector, she felt her heart freeze and almost forgot that she had an enemy raising to the level of her head and ready to jump forward. Fortunately, she kicked her out with the sword right at time, breaking free from all the fairies that she had to deal. She examined Hectors position, the sword on the ground, Flayn… _"He seems so evil…"_

The fairy that she kicked him raised herself again, but before attacking, she examined Liz's sword. Liz was still holding the sword on a defense position, although her eyes seemed too worried and busy with other match… Her eyes caught the fairies curiosity and so she followed them. When the creature saw her leader taking advantage, she smiled, but not for too long. Liz bent her head towards a sword… _"Oh no you won't!"_ the fairy yelled to herself as saw Liz jumping and rolling in the ground, between crewmen fighting, and landing a couple of meters away from Hector's sword.

The fairy followed her around.

**Fairy:** _Don't even dare to do that filthy and annoying beast!_ – She flew almost at the speed of light to try to stick it's sharp teeth on Liz's shoulder, but instead of skin, she only ripped her clothes. Liz looked back when felt the enemy attacking her and shook her out, throwing herself right next to the sword. But still had a long fight before getting her, that mad creature jumped to her back and pushed her hair, tried to bit her on her face, tried to punch her, and instead of trying to get free, Liz waited to get her head near her own and when the fairy leaned for her, she showed her own sword from under her body, and pressed it against the fairy's throat. The creature's head pumped out and Liz finally broke free.

Now it was not that hard to get to the sword. When she got her hands on the shiny and heavy silver cursed sword of Hector, she smiled and looked up for Hector.

He was having a hard time, the fairy was throwing himself for him, without hesitating, the only thing that Hector could do was getting out of her way. The creature was blind by revenge, and so no one, not even Hector, would like to be caught by her smashing teeths. Liz took the sword on a fast move and ran to their battlefield.

* * *

><p>Angelica pulled away too soon.<p>

**Jack:** _What was that for?_ - It took him a while but he finally got to ask it.

**Angelica:** _A "thank you", I guess_- Jack sighed and held her face between his hands and once again his thumb rubbed down her cheek with such a tender...

**Jack:** _What, luv? __I guess I'm not the one playing the fool this time, ... -_ He smiled at her. - _Am I?_

**Angelica:** _Captain Jack Sparrow, is not a man to help without getting something in return... I'm aware of that, Jack.- _She paused. -_ What's the price? - _He lift an eyebrow and nodded._  
><em>

**Jack:** _If memory won't fail me, you already paid me back... -_ He paused. - _Quite recently in fact... That, and... -_ He stopped, thoughtful for a moment.- _You already gave me what I wanted. My fins...__  
><em>

**Angelica:** _I have a feeling, from the bottom of my heart, that you're up for something, Jack... - _She murmured and wide shut her eyes, while examining his.- _Something stinks fishy on you.._

Jack lift up his arms and searched for any kind of "fishy" smell on his armpits. Then turned to her and nodded.

**Jack:** _No, I don't smell so..._ - She nodded.

By the time she was up to put him under presure again, an explosion was heard. Really far away from their position, a really huge and old tree, fell in flames and crashed on the floor whe got caught by the fire.

**Angelica:** _Who is taking the lead?_

**Jack:** _Hector._

**Angelica:** _It doesn't look like your friend knows what he is doing anymore..._ - She got up and he followed her.

**Jack:** _Are you sure you wanna go out?_

**Angelica: **_We can't stay here for the whole night... -_ He nodded, and handed her the old black jacket she was wearing when he rescued her.

**Jack:** _Wait for me on the outside then._She walked away.

* * *

><p>Flayn looked to Hector and gave him the maddest stare Hector would ever remember. Then threw himself to the human and tried to bit him right away, and Hector tried to punch him or hit him. Bending down and to the sides, Hector followed the fairy around with his eyes and hands. Then he got up and took a step back to get more distance to defend at time. The fairy laughed on his face and pretended to bit him, Hector jumped to the side with fear and Flayn laughed hard.<p>

Hector took a last look to her gaze, when Flayn laughed. _"you muddy, little creature with flying" _He just needed half a second to send his hand to punch Flayn away and make him fly 4m to the ground.

**Flayn:**_ Áh!_ – He cried out and some fairies who saw him on the ground stopped fighting and ran to him. But he got up immediately and flew to Hector. Liz watched attentively the leader speed up to Hector. – Now you'll die! – Hector's pride kicked him and told him to kill him now. That whole time defending himself was not the better posture for such a captain as he was. His bright returned and when the fairy got near him he immediately sent a hand to hold her throat, stopping her at the middle of her way. Trembling, Flayn sent his hands to Hector's, trying to cut them with his sharp nails. – _Die..._ – He tried to break free as fast as he could. His air was starting to burn on his lungs. _"Die stupid human…!"_ He tried to take his teeth's to Hector's hand but the human squeezed him tightly. – _ÁAAAhh…_ - He looked around. All the fairies that he had under command were watching him slowly fighting to survive.

Hector's face was glowing red with all the effort. Flayn's breath was starting to vanish. The fairy was loosing the combat.

Liz saw the other fairies preparing to jump on Hector and so she desperately ran to him with the sword and cut the fairy on half! The other fairies stopped shocked with half of Flayn's body landing on the ground.

Liz looked to them whole as Hector left Flayn's head fall near his body too.

**Liz: **_See what we did to your leader! We didn't even knew his name! So what makes you think that with you it will be different?_ – The fairies flew back and looked around. The men inspected them with scars on their faces, but keeping the bright of a warrior on fight. All of the creature's hope gone with those eyes, those scars, the blood falling from their bodies, that mortal smell all around them, their home in aches… the human's swords ready to finish with them.

* * *

><p>Angelica was watching the fire corrupting the sky when Jack arrived. She heard his footsteps and deduced he was already behind her.<p>

**Angelica:** Do you see the fire burning near the coast? - She pointed her head - I don't know if turning the whole forest into aches is part of the plan...

**Jack:** _I'm sure Hector won't ruin our opportunity, don't worry._

**Angelica:**_ I'm not worried about that. I know he won't -_ He rose and eyebrow as that whole confidence seemed to have came out of nowhere. - _After he ran before me with my own father's sword and shining deadly at me... His wills became clear enough to me for once and for all!_- Jack sighed and put his hands over her shoulders on a try to bring her confort..

**Jack:** _Angelica..._

**Angelica:**_ Jack! Do NOT protect him! ...How can you be so blind?! You know him better than me! In deed, you've known him even longer than I remember of knowing you! You know him for so long that you should known what's on his mind! You should have predicted that he would betray me!It was obvious_! - She froze and he stepped back, concerned about her.

**Jack:**_ No..._ -He whispered and nodded desperately. - _Angelica.._ - She swallowed in dry and dared to look into his eyes.

**Angelica: **_Jack..._ - Her voice seemed even cracked as he kept repeating "no". She took off the sword and brushed the tip on his throat. - _Don't deny it... I know your lies and wills better than I know my own...!_

**Jack:**_Angie-_

**Angelica:** _Shut it!_ - She was demanding, with a blade across his throat. - _I know what you're capable of, Sparrow! What you would do for gathering something you might just want to get._ - He put a hand over the arm which carried the sword threatening him, and tried to demote it.

**Jack: **_If you say so, then you know I'm not interest on the sword or whatever comes of it, neither on captain one-legged-man, Angelica! I'm not trying to plunder it, as I have been more concerned on keeping you on the run!_ - She tried to resist but he pushed down the sword.-_You know I would never bring you harm._

The weapon slid out from her hand and was dragged and thrown away by his, too far from her reach.

**Angelica:** _Still, you already did it in the past._ - If he ever had smiled during their discussion, that smile was long way buried on his face. - _What other reasons would make you trust a pirate as lacked on loyalty as HIM?!_

Now Jack was perplexed.

**Jack:**_ You know what? You're probably right! 'alright?-_ Jack was being really sarcastic. Basically he spat his sarcasm on her. - _And you know what? I've been dreaming on breaking you and leaving you with a shattered heart. -_ He paused to inspected her frozen expression.-_ ..And wave you as I watch you cry!. -_ He finished, and for a while there was silence in between them. Then he decided to stop with the sarcasm, and lowered his tone. _-And It's funny..._ - He took a few steps towards her. - _You keep__ accusing me of treason and blasphemy, and even point him with lack of loyalty, but yet, you were the one who never showed me trust. Haven't told me a single thruth through this whole time!_ - She narrowed her eyes.

She seemed thoghtful through her silence, waiting to find point to discredit him, but she could say was:_**  
><strong>_

**Angelica:** _what makes you think so?__- _He got even closer to her._ -_

**Jack:**_ Because, you_ - He pointed to her. - _My dear, made me a proposal, the sword for the Pearl, the Pearl for the Sword, rather both or none. This, after I declined your "Revengue."_ - She froze.

**Angelica:** _It would be mine for right!- _He lift an eyebrow waiting for her to let him proceed. -._..So...?_ -With _revenge_ on her mind, and his unveiling her plans, she threw a hand on the back pocket.

**Jack: **_Tell me. Let's say that I'd put Hector working for you. Hand you the sword. Wouldn't it be an act of treason and blasphemy to use the only weapon able to neutralize Cortez, against a man who gave himself to the danger to help you?_

**Angelica:**_ Than, why would you help me?_ - The doll was kept behind her back, out of his sight. -_Assuming__ that your word is truth..._

**Jack:** '_Cuz I know you. I... kind of feel concerned by you my dear..._- He whispered and she laughed sarcasticly, and while she was paying too much attention to his words, Jack slid a hand around her waist and carried back the doll on his hand. - _I know you're a good damsel Angelica. You will never be capable of taking a man's life._ - He nodded. -_ I won't bit it! That's not you._ - His eyes seemed to give emphasis to his smile. It's light so alive. So... happy? Happy for unveiling her curtains?

**Angelica:** _You ain't different from him, Sparrow?_ - He nodded, and bounced his finger right in front of her face.

**Jack:** _Not true! I am keeping you my words through all, and I am giving you the chance to get your deary sword. I'm keeping you both on this game._

**Angelica:** _For what? To watch me suffer? Or to help him? He has the whole crews with him, I've got nothing. How can you say I've a chance?_

**Jack: **_You've me. And I'm all you need._ - He paused with a smile on his face and slowly, as she tried to contest, he pushed her closer to him by the tips of her coat. - _I won't blame you, neither follow or curse you for what ever comes of your plans. From the moment I hand you the sword. My work will be done in here and I shall leave as fast as I can._ - _"lie?" _the word questioned itself on her head. But it came so natural that Jack himself even dared to recall of that genius plan. _"You lied to me by telling the truth?" Would anyone ever doubt if the contrary was used?"_

**Angelica:**_ That's so selfish and cruel of you...!_ - She pretended to believe, and he nodded again, thinking she had fall for his truth-lying truly meaning game.

**Jack:** _The most predictable thing on Captain Jack Sparrow, Aye, luv? It's nothing more than what you expected..._ - A finger trailed down her cheek. _"So it is._" she found out, but decided to play her role in the game by being as predictable as he thought she was.

**Angelica:**_ Que el demonio te lleve! - _She burst and he gave her a cocky smile, right before kissing her in a hurry while squeezing her body against his.

Before she could notice, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Simon was sitting next to the sleepy Giselle, as she was chilling under his treatment. He had stolen a small piece of fabric from the pockets on the coat left near the fire and covered her all in it, after cleaning her wounds with some water. But she had to drink or eat something too... Or else she would get too weak! So he leaned over the edge, of the small compartment that he found in the wall, to prepare to fly to the outside.<p>

* * *

><p>The fairies were celebrating while caging the Renegaded ones. For the pirates, they killed the last sparkles of fire on the ground and gone after their fairies, who took them right to the Master.<p>

A throne made of rock, seemed to be waiting for them when pirates arrived. They quietly looked to each other understanding one another's thoughts. The Master was late, and he was the one who couldn't take any delay… But then a couple of fairies arrived and after them, the Master.

**Master:**_ Sorry to be late gentleman… Had some issues to handle…_ - Hector and Liz nodded on agreement. – _So… you made it_? – Hector gave a signal to his boys and immediately their fairies showed up with the Renegaded fairies inside cages. Then Liz threw a bag next to the Master. He leaned to open it and whenever he saw Flayn's eyes, he jumped away ordering the other fairies to close the bag.

**Hector:** _So…_ - The Master looked to him and nodded in agreement. – _We've freed you from this curse…_

**Master:** _True... I shall be more kind with the last task I've for you_– Hector froze.

**Hector:** _The last task?_ – He looked to his crew which seemed too tired.

**Master:** _Aye! Be ready for tomorrow sun-set! We can only do this during the night_.

* * *

><p>A new day arrived. Now the whole crews had gone back to their ships and rested for a while. Even after a whole day of fighting, and danger watching their backs, the captains still couldn't get enough tired to want to rest. So they meet, and decided to plan the next step while killing sometime…<p>

Hector threw a Gold Q to the table, and hid his other 4 cards under the table.

**Hector:**_ Now go get that one Jack!_ – He joked with him as Jack was caressing his beard and examining his play.

**Jack:** _You never make it easier for me, do ya?_ – He took a deep breath and took out a Gold 3. Gibbs immediately leaned closer and Jack showed him his card. Gibbs raised an eyebrow and nodded in agreement, and leaned back, hiding a small smile covered by shadows.

**Angelica:**_ What the hell is that Jack?_ – She reorganized her card on the hand. – _Are you trying to hid any Joker…?_ – She threw a Gold A to the table. Jack sighed. Liz whistled as saw it coming. Angelica smiled to her and she laughed.

**Liz:**_ Well… Is it me or women are winning this game?_ – She gave away a Gold J. and William caught.

**Will:**_ Alright boys! Let's turn this around!_ – He took out a red Joker and Angelica bit her lip taking a deep breath. – _Sorry girls…_ - Liz hit him by the shoulder and he laughed. – _I couldn't let this one get away…_ - He showed the Gold A. – _But now the point is…_ - He prepared to take out a new card. – _Where are the other Jokers?_ – He took out the Sword 7 and looked to Hector and to his cards, but Liz, Angelica and Hector looked to Jack aside. He immediately hid even more his cards and Hector decided to take a safe turn.

Hector took out a Sword K and Jack raised both eyebrows, coughing. Hector turned to him and Jack cleaned his throat, hiding a smile. Angelica inspected his gaze and smiled too. Jack slid a Joker behind one of his cards and started to smile as his hand was reaching it.

Angelica hid a smile before her hand and waited for Jack to almost pick up the card. When he was about to choose her, she leaned back and without anyone notice it, she kicked him between his legs, and Jack accidentally threw another card a card over the table. A Heart 5. He looked to her with pain on his eyes and she tried to silence a laugh.

**Angelica:** _Having a hard time, Jackie?_ – He nodded yes, still feeling his skin burning.

Liz looked aside to Angelica, noticing the diminutive and decided to poke them.

**Liz:** _You know what they say... Lack at gaming, luck at love... - _She pretended to re-organize her cards on the hands while watching at their reactiong.

Jack felt slightly chooped but the only thing he did was clean his troat and murmur.

**Jack:** _Not __like I'm going to loose it then... _

Angelica took of a Sword A. Liz opened her mouth incredulous.

He bit his lips as looking to the A and then to her… Liz took out a Sword 4 and Angelica picked the cards on the table and put them over her pile. Then she carefully choose her next one.

**Will:** _I guess gaming is not your luck, love.-_ Liz felt the tender retained on those words...

**Jack:** _So… Mates, - _He decided to change subject.-_ what did the Big One said after you got back with the swag?_

Hector re-organized his cards.

**Hector:**_ Don't stress yourself Jack…_ - Jack turned to him. – _They said they were preparing a final test…_ - He suddenly stopped and looked up when recalled. – _Well… He arrived late when we got there… I've some suspicions of what he was doing... And since we burnt a bit of their florets we won't be spared…_ - He cough and Jack and Angelica exchanged glares, knowing just what crossed each others minds.

Angelica raised an eyebrow and spoke naturally.

**Angelica:** _I warned you…_

**Hector: **_There's no need to be worried…On a few hours, he'll meet with us, and with it, YOUR distance from getting the sword will be shortened…_ - She looked up to him and finally took out a Tree 8.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Next chapter... soon! (31st October 2012- edition)<span>_**


	8. PT8: Secrets and Regrets!

_**Pirates Of tHe Caribbean 6: The Death Sword Quest**_

_**Part 8: Secrets and regrets**_

* * *

><p>The tree on the card turned into a real darken one, bouncing with the chants of the night.<p>

Jack watched the land through the window, while Simon was checking Giselle for a last time before send her away.

**Simon**:_ I'm almost done here capt! But I'd like to be left alone with her for a while._

Jack stepped away and before walked to the door, just turned after a thoughtful moment. – _just tell me… Why did you choose to save her instead of just letting her die as it was suppose to?_

**Simon:**_ Have I mentioned, I could make you the same and exact question?_ – Jack shut.

**Jack:** _… Different circumstances!..._

**Simon:** _As you wish..._

**Jack:** _... Any way, how is the "doll"?_ – Jack pointed with his nose to the sleepy fairy sparkling in a pink glow.

**Simon: **_Treated and cared! Almost ready for deliver._ – Jack agreed.

**Jack:** _Just another question…_ - Simon looked up to the Human. – _What do you've in mind to do whenever she wakes up? ...We've to hid her! …What will be annoyance... We can get in trouble and cost us the treasure…_ - He paused. – _And so I wonder…_ - Simon rose an eyebrow while he swallowed in dry. –_ How needful, is she to us?_- Simon had predicted that question, even for too long ago, and so he just took a moment to breathe deeply.

**Simon:** _As much as I am to you or any other… capt._ - He stated, and seemed to pondering something. He hesitated for a while, but then as Jack was getting ready to fill the emptiness of that answer, Simon filled his lungs and spoke out again. - _I shouldn't tell you this, capt. I'm not suppose to._ – His outburst tone, seemed to feed Jack's curiosity. –_ But as I owe you a favor now, I'll tell you something that has to be left only between the two of us…_ - He paused and examined Jack's stare, which seemed patiently waiting for him to speak. Not wanting to interrupt him. –_ Each one of us is able to open the big gate that soon enough, I will be leading you to. The gate goes for the underground caves that will take you to the sword… Now. The problem is that we're the only ones who can open the passage to the main cave. The one you sink for. Only WE can do it, and only the one that opens it can be the one to leave his human get in. None without one of us around will possibly get in there_. – He paused to catch his breath and decided to explain. – _So, as we knew we would be dealing with humans, and as creatures naturally attracted for treasures and thirsty for any kind of shine and taste of glory… We decided to fool you with tasks and stories, all in order to protect ourselves from the cruelty of your minds… With this, we're also able to gain time to find if you're worth laying or not, a hand on the sacred treasure. – He paused. – So what I'm trying to say is that, all of the men whom lost our partners in that last task, won't be given to the change to continue this journey. Not even the ones who killed their fairies to accomplish the mission my Master gave them._ – He stated and looked through Jack, whose heart squeezed with such a revelation.

**Jack:** _Yu-You mean… Everyone who killed his fairy or saw her getting killed, won't make it any further than here_? – Simon agreed with his head, and Jack froze, looking away, thoughtful. All through not a word was spoken, Simon knew over whom his thoughts would fall upon, and pointed to Giselle.

**Simon:** _But you see, capt…_ - He caught Jack's attention again. – _There are some exceptions…_ - Jack seemed to stare him and wondering what the hell was Simon trying to tell him, why he was not saying everything for once and for all, if he had some information that could keep in secret with him, he could tell them right now! Why wait?! _– As Giselle is still alive, the Human that she oversees, can still snick into the caverns and become the possessor of the Item._ – Jack seemed to feel a squeeze again, but this time it was different. It was a sensation of relief, which made him sigh. – _There are no rules without exceptions, but for that to happen, she needs to be our secret._– Jack agreed, with a warm smile on his face.

**Jack:** _Aye… Thank's for telling me that, Simon. -_ Jack felt truly thankful for that information and prepared to walk out. _"…But wait!"_ He seemed to freeze at the door away, before turning back to Simon . – _…Why- How- hum… -Wh-What do you mean? "for that to happen"? What makes you think that I want….Angelica, to possess the Sword?_

**Simon:**_ I assume that you worry about not taking the woman that we rescued, with you down there._–He paused and examined Jack's expression, while Jack himself was raising an eyebrow and questioning himself about how would Simon think that out… _– So there might be something you don't want to tell me about. But I shall warn you that there's only a "if" that can make this plan sink and become a failure._ –Jack didn't need to think twice.

**Jack:** _If we lose your mate..._

**Simon:** _Not just that._ – Jack cocked his head aside. – _The link that connects both, her and the Woman, needs to be strengthened. They have to cooperate to keep linked the while you are going to finish our game._ – He inspected Jack once again before looking back to Giselle. –_ Now, the woman can't be considered a player, any longer. So she and Giselle will need to be away from all the trouble that might show up in these next day… So they shall work together to improve our chances of succeed_.–He paused again and imagined Jack's expression of concern, to which he decided to avoid by telling him before he cut out his words. – _This is fully against our rules… But If we be smarter, we'll get through this without being caught. – Jack agreed, opening his mouth to speak but he limited to shut again and agree._

* * *

><p>The lamp shaped the blue fairy's shadow as he jumped to the desk where Hector was drinking and reading.<p>

**Blue:** _Still working on your attempt capt? It didn't went well last time…_

**Hector:** _Aye!_ – He shut the fairy. - _Me needs to think…So let me work out on it ya bug!_ – He pulled away the fairy from his desk, on attempt to be left alone, but still she flew back to be right under his nose.

**Blue:** _hey! You're suppose to treat me with more kindness!_

**Hector:** _And I will, if you give me the pleasure and honor to know what your "Highness" is smashing this time..._

**Blue:** N_ot a word, you'll hear before my Master's, Capt!_–Hector straightened his back as he leaned closer to the fairy. _-Wait for your fate! Hope for the mercy on my Master as so he hoped when asked you to finish up with the Renegade Clan!_ – Hector stroked his beard as he rolled his eyes.

**Hector:** _…I most confess! …. When I knew about it I thought I'd finally get rid of you!_

**Blue:** _Why, You didn't!_-

**Hector:** _You speak with grace... Not sort like me, matey... That fellow flayn seemed more my type..._

**Blue:**_ That's the second part of the agreement. The one I ask you to never look for answer.._

**Hector:** _A smart and pleasant agreement, I must say!_ – He thrown of a smile and a sharp laugh. -_Seemed fair at the time…_ - The smile faded away. – _But if you keep bugging me like this… I will have to reconsider my convictions!_ - Blue felt ashamed.

**Blue:** _I'm only carrying my commander's last orders! Don't expect much from me._

Blue had made an horrible mistake. Awful! He admitted to himself. By the time his Human was revealing his blood thirsty side, he had to lose the only way to stop him. Giving to Hector all of the advantage that a fairy could give away to his examinee. _"Now it would be worth dying for…"_ He thought. His death would be the only way he knew to put the Human aside of all the chances to be a candidate to the Treasure.

**Blue:** _…I just want to know, what is on your mind when you think over killing and destroying for to have the Sword on your hands..._

**Hector:** _Regretting already?_ – He laughed and the fairy shook a slice of fear away from the soul. Knowing that she had no power against him. His life was on Hector's hands.

**Blue:** _Maybe.._._ I've been guarding this treasure for many and many years, looking for a man worth to entrust such a power..._ – He might had lost all of his power against the human, but dying in order to prevent a murderer from archiving an ultimate power, felt like something he would do, at least to redeem himself.

**Hector:**_ Óhooo… Is that so?_ _Than perhaps I shall reconsider my worthiness and efforts!…_ -A sharp tip of joke was making the fairy start shaking. – _But the question I most get through before that is…_ - The fairy took a deep breath as the tension seemed to grow, disproportionately to the shortening of distance between the two, when Hector leaned closer to fairy . –_ Is there a traitor of any kind, enough worthy , to point out the values and crimes of one clean and green on the eyes of the light?_ -The fairy shut. Muted, tamed and afraid. That speech have him the last prove he need! Now Blue knew he had no longer any power against that Human.

Hector laughed through that submissive reaction from the fairy. Took another sip from a bottle, and left the paper for a while and walked away to catch some fresh air before getting back to work 'til the next day.

* * *

><p>Jack was at the outside, with the elbows over the edge of the ship, examining the other ships as he found only two rooms with the lights on in all of the 3 ships around his. He tried to decipher whose rooms they were.<p>

Interrupting the moment Simon showed up and landed on his shoulder.

**Simon: ** _She's ready. Shall we…?_

**Jack:** _Aye_!

**Simon: **_But how will I make sure, she'll be in safe with that woman around?_

**Jack:** _Aye… Cat and mouse!_ – Jack murmured.-_ Could be worst..._

**Simon: **_What?_

**Jack:**_ "…I can't ensure you that!" …But I will do my best to let you know, she'll be fine._ – Simon raised an eyebrow as Jack slid on a rope, jumping out of his ship.

* * *

><p>On the outside of the Queen Anne's Revenge, Hector examined the ships and the moonlight, but suddenly a shadow, moved in the edge of his vision. A figure jumped from the Pearl to Liz's ship. But that figure was not some ordinary sailor... for sure. The way he moved from one ship to another was quite familiar... although Hector didn't want to believe.<p>

* * *

><p>The room was lightened by a few candles… The door was unlocked. Strange, was it not? He thought, as slowly got in.<p>

No one was around, but still it would be better to lock the door for no unwanted eyes to spy if they would be around… And so, silently and quietly, he did it and turned around searching for her.

As the room was so quiet, he predicted that would find her sleeping, although he remembered regarding her asleep almost the whole night… So he looked forward to the bed, right aside the window, and as he came closer, her hair became visible and reported her location.

* * *

><p>Hector got inside his cabin, with a loud and strong hit in the door.<p>

**Blue:** _Hey!_ – He scared up.

**Hector:** _Shut! I got you some work to do!_ – The fairy furrowed.

**Blue:** _Why,I bet you have… !_

**Hector:**_ Listen! All you've to do, is to sneack into that ship anchored on our left board and see who jumped from the other ship into that one._

**Blue:** _Just get in there and try to find someone up at this late? Easy work capt!_

**Hector:** _Aye… And if you find no one… Well, he has to jump back, hasn't he?_

* * *

><p>He took a deep breath when saw her so deeply dreaming, with a hand occupying the pillow next her, and other almost falling off the bed. The sheets that covered her figure, were spreaded and fell away from her body. Her face was delightned by window behind her. She breathed so silently that it could only mean Angelica was too burried in dreams.<p>

Jack kneeled in front of her and inspected her facial features, her eyes softly closed, her hair, falling weightless over her face… Even the wind was merciful with her, it carefully brushed her hair off her face, to enjoy and gaze her beauty. The hand extended over the pillow was right in front of Jack's eyes and so he inspected her carefully as she was genteelly shaking over the bolster. She seemed so warm...

* * *

><p>Blue was already on his way to the ship and ready to get down stairs when noticed a shaded corner near the entrance to the second deck.<p>

"_If he gets out, I'll be able to see him."_

* * *

><p>He took a moment, quietly breathing, to gently brush her hair away from the upper cheek. A sigh and he slid his head to fall slowly upon the edge of the bed. His eyes nailed to her frames.<p>

Suddenly his mind recalled her asleep on his lap. His coat covering her with more protection that those sheets she was wearing now.

He narrowed his eyes when recalled the moments they spent together on that night. A sudden pain came when the moment that she was giving up of everything they fought for. Brushing an eyebrow of hers, with the back of a finger, he pushed that pain away.

...Thinking that the only one to blame for that unfortunate, was just in his pocket, needing to be left alone with her again… And somehow it seemed like it was needed so to acomplish his goals... He travelled back to the question he made up to Simon, before he had any reason to keep her alive.

"_Jack: just tell me… Why did you choose to save her instead of just letting her die as it was suppose to?_

_Simon: _Have I mentioned, I could make you the same and exact question?_"_

Suddenly he caugh himself with his eyes falling over her again. _"What is wrong with you Jackie...? Don't even recognize yourself? Got tamed by a woman so sudden?" _He started to feel the pressure of being on that room, with the possibility that she could wake up and catch him staring at her, inside her own cabin… But at least he could try to make some good excuses, and he really had a good purpose to be there… He had to be there.

Jack looked down to his pocket. When he noticed, his fabrics were rushing the tip of the upper sheet. He swallowed in dry, as that was the first step to make his heart break through the chains he made for himself.

"_Not!"_ He got up in a jump and walked back, crushing with the table and the chair behind him. The chair's foot stroke the ground loudly as it spun and found balance again to stand up.

"_o-oh!"_ He hurried up to hid somewhere on the ground, looking for a lower plan, as he heard the response coming from the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue: <strong>_Come on… come on…_- He brushed the cold out of him with his arms and walked around. Spying the corners lightened and even the shadows.

* * *

><p>A minute seemed to pass. Two minutes seemed to pass… He was still fearing to get up and find her waiting for him to show his hiding.<p>

But a few moments later, he heard only a moan. The sound seemed to drown into the outside.

He rose his head, 'til his eyes found the level of the bed.

She had turned around. Now he could only see her back.

"_Better so…!" _He got up and threw a hand into the pocket. Carefully another sleepy beauty was taken to the bed, and laid asleep aside Angelica. He watched the small creature move in search for higher commodity, still with the eyes closed by Sandy . After a moment, Giselle yawned and brushed her arms against her body. The denied sheet seemed to have a purpose now, and so Jack took it and placed it over them.

* * *

><p>Blue was getting tired of being there, on the outside. So cold. …Not even hearing a single sound coming from downwards. Not finding anything! So he flew closer to the entrance prepared to get in and try to finish this up as fast as he could.<p>

* * *

><p>Looking around, trying to find something to warn Angelica to don't kill the creature , he found a paper and a plume with ink inside, over the table that made his heart escape a few beats, some minutes ago.<p>

So he wrote:

_I'll have to explain you later_

_how and why the creature needs to be with you._

_But if you will to have the item in your possession,_

_Only her life can garantee it._

After placing the small paper on the pillow aside Angelica, he took a deep breath to finally got out.

* * *

><p>Hector took a sip from another bottle while he stared the deck of Liz's ship.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack walked softly and quietly out, and turned to close the door before getting into the dark. He could hear Liz's crew, sleeping all around him very loudly… laud enough to wake up any of them on the crucial moment of his escape. The stairway was shining in front of his eyes. If he was careful everything should go easily right? Although the men were always turning around, throwing their hands and legs off the improvised beds…<p>

* * *

><p>Blue bounced his body forward and backward to escape from the static punishment, but still he was getting too impatient.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack finally made it to the stairway and started to climb.<p>

* * *

><p>With the noisy footsteps on the wood, Blue hurried to hid and prepare to picture the person's face on his mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack was climbing the stairway as quiet as he could, always looking behind to the crew. He took a moment to look to the entrance, now almost at his reach, when a shadow containing a blue glow on the entrance caught his eyes.<p>

"_Glow?! No!… Fairy!"_

He jumped between the ropes aside the stair and hid in the shadows. This time, making noise, intentionally.

* * *

><p>"<em>Áh!" <em>A shadow seemed to jump and hid in a blink as Blue could hear the sound of a fall… Suddenly a strange noise proceeded after another one. _"What happened? …The steps are gone!" _

* * *

><p>Jack looked up to the last step on the stairs and saw the glow move away. "<em>Fairy…" <em>he concluded. _"What are you doing here? And why you gone now? Why you no come down here…? Have I scared you? …Did you saw me?"_ He narrowed his eyebrows. "_Well… If you're there, I'm sure you may get down here soon… I shall be patience… Not moving away!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Since that noise, I haven't heard anything… What's wrong?"<em>

* * *

><p>Jack was still patiently not moving, not disturbing, carefully breathing.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Something is not right…! If I go and don't bring the information the capt asked I'm sure he won't be too happy…If I snick in I may have an unwanted met… or maybe I can hide..." <em>He slowly leaned back at the corner to peep the stairs.

* * *

><p>Jack saw the glow returning and smiled evilly. <em>"Here you are again… "<em>

"_Come in! Come in…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Nothing! Besides the noise of those guys out there, I can't see anything…" <em> He turned to the entrance. "_I better get in there to solve this for once and for all…" _

He flew to the first step.

* * *

><p>"<em>That's it!... Keep on ..."<em>

* * *

><p>The fairy looked around and jumped to the next step, and to the next, and to the next. Then looked around again.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Good…"<em> Jack smiled, starting to recognize that figure from somewhere...

* * *

><p>Blue jumped to the floor and looked around in the middle of the dark. "<em>I won't see anything here… Maybe I should look for the direction I heard the noise go…"<em> He turned around and started to fly towards the left corridor aside the stairs.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh… Not good!"<em> Jack moved to the back of the stairs, and intentionally, made a little noise.

* * *

><p>"<em>What?! …What was that?!" <em>

* * *

><p>Jack saw the blue glow following him and immediately turned around to the right corridor next to the stairway, to where he found a sail, gathered. Without losing too much time. He took the tips of it and threw it over the glow that was starting to show up through the shadows.<p>

Now that his pursuer was trapped, Jack jumped and rolled to get on the higher stair, and walked to the outside.

* * *

><p>Hector saw a figure corrupting the shadows and stepping the deck of the ship in front of him.<p>

Not wanting to wait another second, he took off a monocular and tried to get the closest view possible.

* * *

><p>Jack ran to the edge of the ship, trying to be as quiet as possible to avoid more attention. When he felt the rough rope stuck on his hands, he dared to look back to make sure he was not being followed. <em>"Still no sign of blue sparkles."<em>

* * *

><p>Blue had just found a way leading to the outside. So, in open air, he could fly as fast as his limits could reach to catch his swag.<p>

* * *

><p>Hector got the visage of a shaded man, with long hair, looking back. When a blue glow seemed to immerge from the shadows too, the man flew on a rope and disappeared in between the shadows.<p>

Somehow, a sharpen smile was drawn on Hector's lips.

* * *

><p>Blue arrived to the deck at the time the shaded figure left the ship behind.<p>

* * *

><p>Blue flew back to Hector as soon as he saw him standing on the stern.<p>

The fairy landed on the rail next to Hector, and with a defeated movement, Blue let himself fall on it to sit as he was ready to listen to his Human burst out on him.

**Blue:**_ Me really sorry ,capt, I-_

**Hector:** Say no more words… - The fairy took a deep breath, and the sound of the footsteps drowning over the wood sounded getting further. – _I know those features quiet well…_ - Blue looked up to meet Hector's face blazed by a small oil lamp, planted on a stick over the edge of the Revenge. His eyes shouted flames straight to the ship anchored on the right. -_ …Just as I thought! –_ He burst whispering. _"I couldn't believe it but… Jack, you really did surprise me!"_

* * *

><p><em>)= Sorry for only posting this now. I know I'm always repeating myself but since I lost my YT account, I lost a lot of will for keeping my projects... It was 7 to 10 years of work in there...<em>

But you don't have nothing to pay by the mess that succeeded with that... So I hope to keep you in touch with this story and hope to restore the rythem that was stole from me half an year ago...

Consider this a Christmas Gift, and by so, I hope you've a great Christmas and a Happy New Year!

_**plz R&R! =)**_


	9. PT9: Dreams and Nightmares!

**Hello everybody! It's been a while, I know, but I'm back here and soon enough I'll get more time to finish a new chapter. youngheejin accepted my challenge to collab with me on this story, so it might be really soon!**

**Besides, Some people from my blog might show up here, so I hope you guys enjoy this Fanfiction on Pirates Of The Caribbean 6. I know it's a bit confused but I'll only finish POTC5 after this one is done! If you check it up, go search for the re-written version ( Pirates Of The Caribbean 5- The Resistance RW) Hopefully there will show up an English fellow talking a bit like Sir Galleth Cooper on SC4!**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter and maybe come back to my blog: .com - With a lot of things, not only on cinematography and writing, also on make up and characterization, music, programs, POWs, and much + stuff! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pirates Of The Caribbean 6: The Death Sword Quest!<strong>

**Part 9: Dreams and Nightmares**

* * *

><p>The pirates invaded the jungle with the sunrise. The crews seemed to gather sharpen smiles from each other. Men feeling a new fount of energy and strength along with some optimism, as they knew that would be the last time the Fairies would send them into a task as dangerous as carnage. But still hopping it wouldn't be as hard as the last one which had no mercy on taking away innocent lives. Many of the hammocks found themselves empty on the previous night. Not a good sign for the crew, neither for it's captain...<p>

So when they meet on the beach, leaving William to the mission of keeping an eye on the ships, it was no surprise to see some heads bent down. But piracy was all about getting your flesh and skin away from the price of temptation, so the majority who escaped to the last task felt a survival ego hitting them like they were born in the jungle.

**Angelica:** _Alright boys! Wait here 'til I say!_ - The "boys" obeyed her like pups, losing toughness for a woman in charge. Liz had to admit, Angelica really had what it takes to keep men in line... Probably because her temper was known as the edge of a blade, could be as sarcastic to make some beards, but as sharp to slice some throats...

**Liz:** _What are we stopping for?_ - She turned around to ask Angelica.

With a bored and complainer look, she directed Liz's attention to the Captains and crews arriving to the beach. Seemed like the snails had finally decided to catch up... It was such a frustration that when Liz passed by her, she just couldn't avoid rolling her eyes as had to turn back and follow her Captain to meet with those worms.

Worms because, putting Hector apart for obvious reasons, Jack had been the worst of them all. She had woke up in the morning with a card, a poisoned gift aside her, a mystery on the letter, and with signs of his presence inside her room... Not knowing for long he staid in there, and what for... The fact that her chair was moved away from the desk like someone had sat over it, created some hasty ideas on her mind...

**Jack: **_Why you didn't waited for us to come along? You could have warned us to get on land early..._

**Hector:** _Aye!_- Arriving.

"_Well... Angelica didn't took long enough for me to say_- Liz's thoughts were corrupted by Angelica's rough voice.

**Angelica:**_ We've no time for chatting. Let's move on and be quick!_ - Liz frowned her forehead as she looked aside to her first mate at the back. Jack confidently smiled as he knew how authoritarian Angelica could be, and understanding that Liz was starting to get to know that part of her first mate that he liked to challenge.

First he motioned for his crew to hurry up and get going, then he tried to hurry up to catch his lead.

**Jack:** ._..So in a hurry..._ - He passed by Angelica, attempting to play with her temper, but on a sudden move he was surprised by her response as she quietly blocked his way with a hand on his stomach.

**Angelica:** _Seems a lot like you, last night..._ - She murmured on his ear and Jack smirked to her irony.

**Jack:**_ I would have staid longer if you had wore..._ "_something more suitable". _- He murmured back on her ear and she grunted a sarcastic laugh.

**Angelica: **_Not even in your dreams Jack..._ - She whispered and he smiled.

**Jack:** _Did you had good dreams?_ - He caressed her hair by brushing it on his own.

**Angelica: **_With you around, only nightmares._ - She breathed out those words and hurried to leave him.

He seemed a bit stun, not knowing if she said that with the obvious intention or with a second meaning... So he was questioning if she was really pissed off by his presence on last night, or... _"Could she had dreamed with me?"_

As soon as he found conscious on himself and looked around, Hector's eyes caught his expressionlessly.

* * *

><p>The Master was meditating over a rock. Focusing his ears to find harmony among the sounds of the forest and the songs of the birds. But the waves pouring down the waterfall, and the cry of what seemed like a fearless tough bird, kept interfering with his focus, and soon enough he frowned when looked up through the cliff.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Willie:<strong> _Mom, are we close enough yet?-_ The lad's voice resonated a boring tone as she sighed.

**Liz:** _Calm down Willie..._ - The captains on the back caught her lead and couldn't avoid to be surprised by seeing she brought the kid into the task.

**Hector: **_You brought the lad?!  
><em>

**Willie: **_Actually, I sneaked out while you were preparing to get foot on land._

**Liz:**_ I would try to take him back,but we both know how curious this one is... _- Hector laughed.

**Hector:** _So we've here a fearless brat?_

**Liz: **_We've a rebel. That's what we got._

**Willie:**_ Mom...- _Complaining. (Kids stuff)

* * *

><p>The fairies seemed to reunite all around the spot Master decided to stay, for waiting for the humans to show up. All over the branches, in the holes among the rocks on the walls building the hill, flying from here to there, sitting and waiting... Until the sound of rummaging on bushes started to be heard from a few meters of distance, and increased gradually to end up with the humanoid figures corrupting the forest.<p>

**Master:** _At last they arrived..._ - He gets up and starts floating in the air, motioning his hands to receive them. - _Closer, children of God. We can fit in this wilderness if you come closer enough... - _The crews's men spreaded over that piece of sand not shaded by forest. - _Yes... Now...- _The captains and their first mates got the closest to the Master and so he directed all of his attention to the leaders of the group.- _I hope you've slept well, fair men. After such a tough task and carnage, your bodies might have suffered too much... - _He expected carefully the humans standing in front of him, seeing they were there to listen to him and not to contest him, neither to get lost in too much talk. - _For that suffering of last night, I decided your last stage would bring you here. Exactly under the nest of such a magnificent creature as Griffon._

Suddenly Angelica seemed to be shaken by surprise and she corrected her posture. Among the captains, waited to make a signal to get Liz's eyes turned aside to hers. Liz could see something great was about to happen as Angelica's eyes seemed to be filled with the brightest light.

**Master:** _This will be easier than anything at all we put you through. But. - _He stopped for a while._- I most say, although you accomplished with your word and succeed on our tasks, you've brought harm into our mother Nature. So today you'll be rewarded and punished, for the things you've done! -_ Now it seemed dangerous! The tension came back into the souls of the seekers, just when some moments before, the sensation of relief had rewarded them...

Hector took a step closer evasively.

**Hector: **_What ya mean? Punished for the things we've done?!_ We did nothing but what you ordered and what our subservience asked us to do!

**Master:** _Does, "roasting" our land, be part of your survival sense? As my word would never touch such a mean._

**Hector:**_ It was the only way to accomplish your wish, great Master. All we did was for your benefit. _

**Master:**_ That hurts me my child... The cry of the forest has nothing on benefiting me. Neither the lost of one of it's greatest guardians. _-Hector stared through the big fairy's eyes, contesting. That look of anger and confusion didn't escaped to the Master. -_ We've... "protectors", in all of the paths life can guide us...- _He flew back and pointed to the top of cliff.- _We've griffons, in patrolling our skies. "Cave man" and our companions patrolling our land... and "Sharks" taking care of our sea..._ - Hector swallowed in dry.

_"You're so dead..."_ Angelica smiled.

**Hector:** _I thought it was mother Nature's busyness to be sure the strongest would kill the weakest._

**Master:**_ I that case this place would be dangerous for humans to adventure. But that not what happens to be, is it?_- Master knew the excuses would keep going on if he wouldn't jump immediately to the main subject that brought both to that place.

Hector felt the glares of his companions, fulminating his back and so he backed off.

**Master:** _Very well. As I said, early, I decided to reward you. This will be something really useful to guide you through the end of your journey, BUT, to some of your, the reward won't be given._ - Hector sighed quietly. - _Not for the punishment you'll have to pay, but because I've something really important to inform you all: _-He paused and only turned to speak when felt the complete silence. -_ To the ones who lost, or put our fellows "asleep", I shall inform that, they won't have any chance of getting inside the treasure's cave,_ -Angelica's heart seemed to froze. -_ as the fairy which was their key to in, was lost. So yes, each of the fairies in here are your keys to get inside the cave of the Cavern Beast. _- The men looked at each other and again, not surprisingly, when her eyes turned around, they found an ally to her emotions on Jack's.

* * *

><p><strong> What you think will be the punishment? What you think will be the reward? what you think will happen next and what you think angelica is about to do?<strong>

** Please Rate and Review =)**

**CVX**


	10. PT10: The Griffon Egg

**Hi mates! Me back for another chapter. As promised, and as always, on Wednesday. Hope you enjoy me hearties! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Pirates Of The Caribbean 6: The Death Sword Quest<strong>

**PT 10: The Griffon Egg!**

* * *

><p>The men stopped and their silence incited the fairy to keep telling.<p>

**Master:**_Now._ - He flew into a dash on the rocks piled over the walls of the cliff. - _What I want you to do is, to gather a Griffon Egg. Those are really rare, and so fragile they seem. We have got one and one only, so I suggest you to take the mother away before getting away with the Egg._

**Hector:** _An egg?!_-

**Master**: _"Aye", captain... "an egg". You wanna know why you should feel proud for getting you hands in one?_- Jack frowned and cleaned his throat with a very subtile call.

**Jack:** _Despite only being laid up from once in 100 years...?_ - Angelica look at him aside. "_From where does he learn all of this things?_"

**Master:**_ Also._ - He agreed with Jack, and before giving him the information he wanted, he decided warn:_ - And so my advice is for you to don't lose the only egg we've... -_ Jack motioned his head in agreement. - _...if you want to live._ - The conditionals froze some hearts as something of much importance was being questioned.- _I don't see you as silly enough to don't understand how poor are your chances of getting out alive from your quest. But I neither take you for weaken fools, gentleman... Also, you carry on, the future of men's lives like they'd belong to you._ -he pointed to the crews.- Like_ they have to serve you, and despite that, I still find concern in my heart for you. So I'll offer you the best of your chances._ - He paused took a step back to land on earth, while two fairies flew to meet with his back. carrying both a green blanket made up of sheet's fabrics and lianas on the tips. - _Whenever you get us the Egg, we'll be able to make you a potion to help you heal faster, have more strength and energy, to resist to the Beasts that await you..._ - Jack noticed.

**Jack: **_Be-"Beast-ss"? - _He turned to Angelica on his right, only to find that when she noticed his introspective eyes, her eyes denied any knowledge about what the fairy was referring to.

Hector took a step ahead.

**Hector:**_You mean that ,the last task you're suggesting, might be to gather our only salvation, for unfortunates during our way to the sacred sword?_

**Master:** _Yes. So it be._- The men seemed to feel a new font of confidence washing their fears. - _But now I must to warn you. It only lasts for two hours... _-Hector lift up an eyebrow.-_ Which will require a big ability from you to get out alive from the Trolls territory, before the potion runs out of time. And even so, you'll have to waste more time fighting the beast locked up inside the cave where the Sword is kept safe._

**Jack:** _You said... "Trolls"?_

**Master:** _Yes... Our guardians of the night and shadows. You'll have the pleasure to meet them after we're done here._ - Jack froze.

**Jack:** _Those are funny and all, but still tough to get ride off..._ - He admitted.

**Master:** _So. Let's hurry up to reach the top of the cliff! Who will be going? I suggest you that too much people might disturb the mother and make her stress up. ...Which would be a big mistake to put her into stress._ - He added with a tough tonality.

**Jack:** _Me going for sure._

Hector motioned his head for the Master as a sign of agreement. Angelica and Liz followed the other two, but immediately some two fairies blocked Angie's way.

**Fairy 1:** _You've lost our companion. Can't go much further.._ - Angelica felt the heart climb through the throat.

Liz and the others stopped, staring at the blockers with concern. But the fairies were interrupted when William passed by Angelica and ran towards Liz saying:

**Will:** _No worries men! I'll go on her place then!_ - Liz narrowed her forehead as with William on the mission, it would only get her even concerned.

**Liz**: _Will!_-

**Jack:** _The boy will be fine..._ - Liz lift her eyes to Jack's, and found that although he spoke to her, his attention was focussed on Angelica's muted expression. Angie seemed to want to say something as she tried to get to them, but as the fairies kept her way blocked, she took a deep breath while watched with concern on her eyes, the other leaving without her.

But Jack stayed for a while, and so did Liz, as she seemed intrigued by the glances exchanged between each other. She felt like something was going on, something happening on the air they breathed, on the absence of words and movement, but that only them seemed to understand. So when Jack finally nodded in agreement, took off his hat and threw it to Angelica who catched it with a hand, he placed his hand over his sword's hilt and turned to Liz, who decided to move on.

**Liz:** _Let's go..._

Jack turned away and followed her, as now Angelica seemed slightly relaxed and confident.

* * *

><p>6 eyes spied the Griffon nested on the edge of the cliff, and between each other, it was possible to hear:<p>

**Hector:** _We need a distraction..._

**Will:** _I'll go_. - Liz arrived and shouted from behind him.

**Liz:** _Oh no you won't._ - Will was caught up in surprise, and turned his eyes to the side, finding his mom's scolding him.

Hector took off the monocular.

**Hector:** _I must agree..._ - He paused. - _A griffon requires something more tempting... _

Slowly the eyes rolled to the right, finding some other two armed with a monocular and examining the beautiful golden feathers' creature. A soft laugh seemed to come out from tough lips and interrupt the silence of the moment. Wondering about the odd loudness of his voice, Jack decided to watch for his mates, and found them looking at him with confident glances.

**Jack:**_ WHYy?_- He shouted when was thrown out of the bushes and into the creature's field view.

Getting up straight, immediately his eyes captured the intriguing bright in the beautiful creature's golden ones. The Griffon clinched the pupils as Jack froze when noticed that he was really being used as a bait.

So when the creature seemed to get a bit tense, Jack opened up his arms, reflected his legs, and on little jumps forwards, he tried to induce the Mother to move away.

**Jack:** _Hey, there birdie, birdie.._. - The Griffon hissed as Jack kept approaching with those weird little jumps... -_ Why you not move away_? - He jumped sideward. The Griffon this time, hissed much intensively. - _What?_

Still in the bushes, the boys were trying to decipher what was his idea. Getting eaten, or as it was suppose, taking the creature away from their way.

**Will:**_ What in the bloody hell is my uncle doin'?_ - Hector turned his attention to the boy. - _Waiting for dinner?!_

**Hector:** _Something that no one else knows how to do best than your uncle Jackie, Improvise._ - He smiled to the boy and turned to watch Jack through the monocular.

Now Jack had folded his arms and was acting like a chicken, moving towards the bushes on the right. The Griffon put off a paw out of the nest and followed Jack with the eyes. Then Jack leaned for the ground, stopped, and looked back at the creature. Seeing it with a paw out of the nest, Jack knew that if he would make any sudden move, the Mother would throw herself at him like a predator. So to guarantee she would accept him as a prey, he instantly shouted out a scream and hurried to get into the bushes, prepared for being chased.

* * *

><p>A scream and then the shadow of the creature on the top of the cliff, was gone. Feeling like knowing for sure to who that tonality would belong, Angelica took a step back, scared, with her chest filling in and emptying out way too fast.<p>

**Angelica:** _You..._ - She addressed to Gibbs. None of the two turned away their eyes from the top of the rocks. - _Jack knows what he is doin' right? -_ Gibbs just was going to answer when noticed he had been open-mouthed. After regaining posture himself up, he finally answered back to the damsel with a murmur.

**Gibbs: **_Hopefully!_...

That didn't really relieved her...

* * *

><p>While Jack was running between the trees and branches, making a sound here and there to make sure the Mother would keep on his track; The boys jumped out of the brushes and ran to the nest.<p>

Shockingly, they met an empty nest.

**Hector:** _Blow up with the bitch Jack! She left nothing for us_! - He shouted and turned to curse.

* * *

><p>Jack was trying to trick the creature when he fell on the ground. Immediately the Griffon took that chance to jump forward and prevent him to keep taking her much far from the cliff.<p>

When he looked up, the hungry eyes bent closer to his head, her nozzle opened up leaving a string of thick saliva fall over Jack's arms as a sharpen tongue hissed and she spreaded the wings apart.

**Jack:** _Oh-oh..._

Jack saw the Griffon gaining balance, and when the moment came and she throw her head against him, he rolled over on the ground and leaving the animal hit the floor, hurried to leave it behind his back.

**Jack:** _Mates, you better have hurried up..._ -He murmured as he was running back to the cliff.

* * *

><p>The Master seemed confused as heard the screams on the top of the mountain.<p>

**Angelica:**_ What's happening, in there? _- She walked towards the big fairy and he bent his head towards she.

**Master:** _Seems like they haven't found the Egg..._

* * *

><p><strong>Jack:<strong> _ÁAahhh!_ - The griffon had got back on his track and now Jack was not screaming to keep it behind but yet for warning the others that he was coming. - _HECTOR!_

* * *

><p>They heard Jack's voice getting audible, and in a question of seconds, realized it was getting louder and louder...<p>

**Liz:** _Jack! Your coming?! We're not ready yet!_

**Jack: **_WHAT?! _

**Hector:** _Jack, there's not a single leftover of an Egg in this crap!_

**Jack:** _Ay you sure? - _The sound of heavy pounds and destruction seemed to follow his voice. Getting louder and louder... - _Ahhhh... Looked underneath the nest?_

**Hector:** _Underneath?_

**Jack**: _Aye! Quick!_ erupting through the bushes.

Hector threw his hands to the nest as fast as he could when saw Jack coming straight towards their position, as he knew he would probably had brough trouble along with him.

He destroyed the nest, completely. Sticks flew and crushed around the Mother's bed as Hector unveiled a hole in the ground.

**Hector:** _I think I've found it!_

He took off a Golden Egg from the dark hole and brought it to the light. When he was about to show it to the others, the Mother Griffon jumped out of the bushes and landed with the four paws sliding on earth and stopping with a cloud of dust forming around her.

On the first blink of an eye that she realized her Egg was found and taken, the Mother's heart petrified to the point of locking up her focus on her baby, and nothing nor anyone could distract her or prevent her from taking her child back.

So when Hector found himself securing the Egg on his hands with it's Mother eyeing it with anger, he only had time to hear the creature's sorrow before she throw herself at him with no mercy.

Jack saw the Griffon coming straight at Hector, and so before he could yell any piece of advice, he decided that with the right strength of impact, the Mother could fall through the Cliff and leave Hector alone with the Egg. Probably she would make it out before crashing on the floor, and they could have a chance to get away with the prize. So without much thinking, Jack ran to come across her way.

**Jack:** _Hector, get down! _

Barbossa did as he said, protecting the Egg with his arms. While bent, he could see Jack getting in front of him, and the mother crashing with his way. Unfortunately, Jack failed on his calculations, and by the time they crushed, he was the one closer to the edge of the cliff. But still, the Mother lost her balance when both bodies meet and Jack had enough of strength and time to get to hold on her feathers and body. Now he was seriously hoping that she could make it out before crashing on the floor as he was being carried along with her.

Though their way down, they came across the waterfall, and although he thought for second on landing in the pool, the Mother seemed to have enough conscience to open up her wings and retard their fall. So through their vertiginous fall, he took a hold on the creature, as she seemed the best way secure he would survive.

* * *

><p><strong>Hector:<strong> Jack! - He watched the two falling straight to the river.

* * *

><p>Either Gibbs, either Angelica, heard the screams from top of the cliff terrified, but when the Griffon fell helpless with Jack coming along, the sensation grew to completely and desperate Horror.<p>

Gibbs froze and glued to the floor, not feeling a muscle, nor a word could be strong enough to climb through his throat. For Angelica, her heart speeded up like it was going to pump out of her chest.

**Angelica:** Jack!- She cried with the horror scratching her words. Before she could hold on and think of anything else, her feet started to run and she gone through the woods.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, Chapter 10 done! Next wednesday a new one will come.<em>**

**_About the trolls, well, It's the first part of Youngheejin's work with me ;)_**

**_Thank you for reading and reviewing :3_**


	11. PT11: Savvy

**Guests and other readers, **

**I know you probably got a bit angry at me because I didn't updated last wednesday, but I had some good reasons: 1, on the last week of school, I had 4 tests which included wed and thursday. 2, I had to go to the hospital on Wednesday as it's the only day I don't have any classes on the afternoon. 3, I've been updating my blog to be all set up with the right dates and subjects brand new. 4, I've been writing and working on a Sci-fi book on which a manga ilustrator, friend of mine, is collaborating too! 5, I ended up studying from the midnight to the morning... Hope you forgive me, but real life ducks even more when we've to get used to live 48h a day!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pirates Of The Caribbean 6: The Death Sword Quest<strong>

**PT 11: Savvy?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Time was slowing down right before capt. Jack sparrow's eyes. Althrough there was the river, a couple of feet under his boots, and it really looked the most pleasent place to land, away from the trees and hard ground, the Griffon mother was still out of control, and so Jack had to figure out the best way for both to end up alive. Surely, the fairies would punish him, if he would kill the "guardian of the skies"... beyond the punishment the Big one had already sentenced!<p>

The mother cried in pain, trying to open her eyes and spread her wings... but she was still too dizzy and hurt from the collapse with Jack's body against her crane! She was getting out of route from the river. Jack could predict where they would land up if he didn't reacted immediately. Some series of branches would be there to smooth their landing, but it would end up being the most painful way to get back on earth... So captain Jack Sparrow hold her plumes tightly for once, and by all means, jumped and rolled over to sit on her torso, never leaving her features. Like a sky horse, he took the plumes on her neck, like reins, and pushed them back..

**Jack:** _Up, up! Mutant chicken!_- Pushing back the plumes until they would almost separate from the body.

The Mother Griffon cried ressonantely, and as a reflex, she spread her wings and leaned back from her neck to the full chest. That immediately slowed them down, and gave advantage to the rider, as now he could have more time to act. Slidding much soflty now, he turned her plumes to the West, and as a response she turned right, obdientely but still contesting.

* * *

><p>All Angelica could think of, was the horrendous predictions she had pulled out from what she saw. The speed, the helpless creature drifting through the air without any sense of orientation... She had seen Jack jumping from higher places, and getting up without a single injury, but yet, never from a lower point of view...<p>

Her heart seemed to beat over 140 times per minute. Her feet splashed like stones over the water. Her breath was out of rhythm in the most of the score... But she was not sure of the reasons that made her feel so exasperated... Maybe it was just fear, but truth is that on the last steps, all she could feel was shattered; as the memories from Jack saving her, came across her reconstruction of what happened when Jack fell. Thinking that on the night before, he almost gave it all away for not letting her fall, and on the other hand, when they were on a similar situation in the past, she almost gave it all away to make him think he would be saving her life if he would jump off...

In the end, he had been there to jump off before her for all of the needs.

_"Such a... _cobarde_, Angélica!" _She cursed herself as she realized it. "_He's doing this for you! Has been on your side all along!" _It almost felt like a smash, but her intention was to bit a lip to prevent any more undiserable thoughts from coming.

_"_ I'd be a fool if I'd think on keep up this madness without you_..." _The voice seemed so far... but yet, still as though and deep as she would always recall it. But, worst, the words unspoken that she heard through that... and the thought that now she could be the one to keep up the madness without him...

A tear emerged on the corner of her left eye and immediately slid down her cheek, without giving her enough time to notice it didn't came out alone.

"_Por Dios, no lo lleves!" _she cried to God, knowing exactly how exasperated, feaful and shattered she was thus her heart felt like opening up and breaking through her chest with each breath she took.

* * *

><p>The river slipped and burried the precious boots of the Captain Jack Sparrow while the waterproof features of the giant bird splashed over the water.<p>

**Jack:** _Steady...!_ -The water slowed their land and, in the end, Jack felt like riding a swan over a lake.- _good birdie...!_ - He murmured while preparing to jump out of the creature. - _Good birdie..._ - He repeated, and maybe because she didn't liked to be called "birdie" or because she thought him too rude during his ride... She decided to make a final statement, throwing him out of the torso and against the banks of the river.

When Jack fell backed down, arms wide opened, and gained counscious he was finally safe, on land, a huge and deep sigh left him as he breathed out so deep...

* * *

><p>Hector, through the edge of the cliff, could see the river dashing the land 'til their port. So his wide opened eyes, didn't took to long to get back to normal and leave his soul relieaved.<p>

Little william was still feeling his heart beating only attatched to a string. Only when Hector turned for him and his mom, he felt a bit more alive.

**Will:** _Is he alright, uncle?_ - Willie seemed to float over the land while going to meet with his _uncle _Hector.

**Hector:** _Aye._** - **He simply said to the kid who stopped and stood by his side and looked for Jack through the view over the top of the mountain. Hector bent down his eyes to the Egg, after a little while, and turned to william.- _Lad, take this with you!_ - He put it on some younger hands. - _I may break it on my way down, you'll be more carefull..._- He composed his cane under his arm.

**Will:** _Aye Sir!_ - He smiled to Hector on the most warming way and hurried to leave with the egg. Passing by Liz who seemed inexpressivly looking at Hector. - _Let's get going mom._

* * *

><p><strong>Angelica:<strong> _Jack!_

The call came from the woods on his right. He knew the voice, stranged the tone, but knew it was close enough to don't require his effort to turn around. So he kept lying. Lying over the smoothest piece of land, washed by the fresh water sliding through the coast... Regaining energy and recomposing his breath... Calmly waiting for the need of getting up and away from there... When of a sudden it arrived.

**Angelica:** _JACK!_

He gasped, her voice seemed so high ... so desperate, dying of urgency! _"oh-oh! Something most be really wrong! What's happening?!" _He sit up, straight, looking around for Angelica, full of concern for that voice.

But when he noticed, she was landing on her knees by his side. Hands grabbing his shirt and pushing him on an embrace.

**Jack:** _Wha-What is wrong luv? _

He whispered, feeling his heart filling in with even more concern as she was acting even much strangely. For his despare, she didn't answered him. For a while he only felt her hands pushing him even closer to her, completly ignoring his personal space thing, and she kept pushing him although knew it was impossible to get him as close as already was, stucked to her.

**Jack:** _Luv...? _

He looked at her through her back. Not sure of what to do. Console her? Ney, Capt. Jack Sparrow was never a man of that kind... Pull her away? Ney, he wouldn't waste the chance to be so close to her... So what should he do with his hands? Better was not to use them. As so, the only way to call for her attention would be his voice. ..that she was already ignoring. Jack slid his mouth to aside. A last try?

**Jack:** _Luv,luv,luv!_- His tone was of urgency. - _Me needs..._ - He took a deep but bitten breath and Angelica leaned back, freeing him. -_ Breath..._ - He sighed the word.

**Angelica:** _I'm sorry..._ - She whispered.

**Jack:** _No worries..._ - He ironically said. - _Uuuu_- Sighed again after taking a deep and free breath.

**Angelica:** _'Ya alright?_ - He lift up an eyebrow. _"Should be asking you."_ he thought.

**Jack:**_ Aye!_ - He intended to stood and she immediately helped him up. - _Despite, WET!_ - He complained. - _I ALWAYS end up wet when you're around!_ - She handed him his hat and he recomposed himself, with as much decency as a all wet man could have, then started to walk back to where his orientation said the crews and fairies would be waiting for them, but noticed her hand helping him on his back. - _I be fine, luv. Any doubts?_

She might have pulled away, but he really felt intrigued by her atitutes. _"What the bloody hell is going on Angelica?" _he sighed in disapprovement "_How am I suppose to ever savvy a woman?!"_

Thursthing his words, she left he "on his own" and took the lead, away from his sight to think off that _maybe_ she had exagerated, and just _maybe_ he had noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short and late chapter pales! But I promise you that I'll compensate that with the chapter 13 ;) HAhahaahaha( I'm already working on it, from this soon) You melt to know what will happen han?<strong>

** Rates and Reviews, I wanna know what you think so far. **

**Thank you Mr. "Guest", for keeping so loyal to my story! =)**

Story apart, I must say how grateful I am to have found the Jack Sparrow book collection, writen by Rob Kidd. Despite it's about a younger version of our mate " Capt. Jack Sparrow", it thought me a lot about his personality, that had always been unpredictable... Until I've found the point on which his character is based on. So I advise you to read it!

Good readings ;)

Casprom Reikings


	12. PT12: The Enchanted Tree

**Pirates Of The Caribbean 6: The Death Sword Quest**

**PT 12: The Enchanted Tree  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Little William ran down the mountain a little troubled. Carrying a huge and hollow golden egg on his hands, while walking over the mud that was still too watery from the last night's tempest. In fact he could see through his way, a few poodles that reflected what was left of the hidden sky, lost in the middle of those huge trees that framed the majestic forest around him.<p>

A false step, and his heart jumped to his throat when his leg slipped away. He grabbed the egg as tight as he could when felt it bouncing out of his hands. When realized the egg was safe and his body stopped moving, the boy sighed, and carefully stepped on the mud again to get as close from border as possible, without making eggnog. On the other side, the field was much secure, and the fairies were there with the crews, so there was a last thing to do:

**Will:**'_alright, ya boys?_ - His voice turned the fairies attention to the bushes behind their position. - _A little help would be grateful..._ - A couple of fairies picked up the sheet made of leafs and flew to the boy, who carefully placed the egg over it and saw them getting away overlapping the prize.

Now that the burden was out of his hands, he could finally jump out of the bushes without much trouble.

* * *

><p>A few minutes passed and all of the members reunite on the initial point of meeting.<p>

After Captain Jack Sparrow arrived, accompanied by the Spanish first mate, he was surprised with some small and tender hands which embrace his waist and a head which snuggled up to his chest.

**Will**: _You be right, uncle?_

That sweet voice of an angel really deserved Captain Jack's affection. Not thinking on doing much than that, Jack put a hand over the boy's hair and caressed him like a dog. Such an act that even earned a glance from Angelica, who eyed him aside with a lifted eyebrow.

Immediately then, Hector was helped to get out of the bushes, and next followed Liz. Stroking his beard, his sea blue eyes looked around confirming that all of the ones who helped out with the mission were back in place. As none was missing he turned to the great Master with a smile.

**Hector:** _I see you got your Egg and none of us got dead. So... why not move on and get done with this for once and for all, with all of our respect, your majesty?_ - He took bowed before the Fairy but still the master seemed to don't swallow his acting skills...

**Master:** _Than I shall be really brief, gentleman!_ - He paused, jumping and spreading his wings to rise to the level of the humans.- _As you see, now you completed all of out tasks, which means you have shown enough strength and courage to wield the Sword. -_He was flying from a side to the other when suddenly stopped and froze. -_Still,_ - He flew back to Hector. -_ I shall remind you of the incidents that happened on the past...-_ Hector glanced him in the eyes, hiding any kind of emotions. -_And as they were not neglected, I say that in case of doubts I shall use the wooden trunk of the enchanted tree to evaluate your pure intentions..._ - Hector gone pale.

William was confused, under his mom's protective hands. He could feel the fear climb through Barbossa's bones through that distance. Intrigued he lift his head to question his mom, but Liz was not sure of what that meant either and so tuned to Angelica. Her formal first mate was a step behind her back. Liz thought Angelica could give her all of the answers, but it's a matter of fact, she had no clue on what was going to be that "enchanted tree" or it's "wooden trunk"... She nodded back at Liz and tried to find her own answers while the Master was still speaking to Hector and to the crews.

Apart of that atmosphere, she found Jack really deeply involved on an explanation that he was giving to Gibbs. Motioning his hands and simulating something like a guillotine slicing a throat. Gibbs made an ugly face and turned away... Jack's expression reflected a bit of a disgustful feeling. Intrigued by him, she waited until the group was driven by the fairies to the seprucal trunk, to question him.

**Angelica:** _Perhaps you have any idea about why I feel this so fishy...?_- She asked him on a whispering tone, behind his ear, which seemed really like a pleading purr. Through that, he couldn't avoid that voice...

Jack turned his face to her, still following the group, but with his attention falling over the female figure on his right.

**Jack:** _It might not get that fishy if you see Hector being the one to put his head in first, my dear..._ - He relieved a laugh, and that really sounded exciting and entertaining but she didn't knew why, so she hurried to walk at his side.

**Angelica:** _What? Why would it be that funny to have him again taking the lead?  
><em>

He rolled his eyes and suddenly verified if the group wouldn't miss their absence. Letting them keep moving on, Angelica stood with him behind the group. Then he finally turned to the damsel, lifting an eyebrow and clearing his throat.

**Jack:** _Do you have any idea of what an enchanted tree is?_ - She shot him a thoughtful and long glare with those beautiful chocolate eyes that he had the opportunity to admire for a little while . - _A'right. Perhaps, what being tested by one, means? - _She nodded.

**Angelica: **_Sorry Jack, but I'm not one to read fairytale! _-She answered him back, sarcastically, and he frowned.

**Jack:** _God would have mercy on the kids, if this was a fairytale, Angelica...- _He said, shaking the cross of her neck in two fingers._  
><em>

**Angelica:**_Than maybe you'd like to clarify me about what it is, Jack... - _She pulled out a fake and ironic smile, crossing her arms in front of her chest, while he smiled, knowing he really got her curious, by the look of her whole figure...

**Jack:**_ Nicely?_ - He poked her.

She bent her eyebrow to question him. _"Are you serious?!"_, he could be really childish when wanted something from her... but she could be worst. And it was about time, to show him that his provocations would have no power compared to her own, whenever she would want to take off something from him. So she smiled to him, on a way that immediately made him take a step back.

**Angelica:** _Jack... Would you, "perhaps",-_ She whispered, using some kind of sweet and sarcastic tone.

Before she placed a hand over his right shoulder, Jack was already moving backwards, trying to runaway from her touch. Lucky, for her, his clothes meet the trunk of a tree, and she knew that this t time, she had him on her hands.

The hand slid down his shoulder and stopped by his collar, grabbing one side of the wet white shirt while another slid up his pants, heavily, to the tip of the other part of the shirt. Jack scared up and trembled the while the hand made transition to his shirt, but to not evevidence his startle, he kept his eyes glued to hers like he was just ignoring her moves.

_ **Angelica:** inform me of,_- She breathed out, making a stop to look down and bit a lip when saw what she was doing.

She unbuttoned the shirt and his waistcoat, opening them to the sides, and leaving Jack even jumbled. Then a hand nailed down through his wetted muscles while she approached his ear with the help of the other. His voice was undecipherable through that stammering noise and his full filling and emptying chest..His muscles contracted under her touch, but nothing compared to the way they reacted when she cuddled her head on his chest, over her father's signature.

**Angelica:**_Any particular issue... - _She could feel his chest contracting with each word she said as she humidified his tense body with her breath. Finally, Angelica embraced him and said before planting a kiss on his flesh. -_ that might be important for our success?.. - _She bent her head back, to be able to look him in the eyes.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, the most of the men were open mouthed with the majesty that the Enchanted Tree transpired. From far, it was the highest tree they had ever seen! With a trunk even much larger than the whole group of crews in there. The roots should be so long that would extend through the whole island, probably the forest was made by her daughters, grand-daughters, and grand-grand-daughters... Each branch was even larger than a human waist, and so strong that man cloud build the safeties city of tree houses, over her.<p>

Behind her leafs, it was possible to see it's fruits shining in Golden sparkles. Round and full, those seemed really tempting, even insanely succulent for those who were already hungry.

**Master:** _This... - _He slid his hand through the visage of the tree. - _my gents, is our Enchanted Tree._ _We live her, on her branches. And we protect her, because she is the one to provide life through all of this land!_

Two men were mad enough to skip the Master's words and tried to help each other to catch one of the fruits, just by the time the Fairy had raised his tone.

**Master:** _But carefull with what you wish gentleman,_-He turned to the men, as he heard their efforts to climb up. It was already too late for them, as they had finally left the floor and were now bouncing, hanged to one of the wrinkles that formed the shape of a face in the front of the tree.

Suddenly it was heard a sound of wood breaking and scratching. The Master flew back inciting everyone to go back too, while in front of them the tree gained life for a minute. Moving her wrinkles to let the men yell for help and they saw her lean, and lean, 'til their foot were pointed to fall on her mouth. Another sound of breaking and this time the wrinkle bent and the men fell.

The most of the beings around there, turned their heads away, despite Hector and Liz. Then, the sound of smashing flesh and breaking bones shivered all of the souls around that area. The Master took that chance to finish his phrase.

**Master:** _If you sin,_ t_he price might exceed what you can bear..._

After another rushing sound, the skeletons of the two men were thrown out for the world to see their leftovers.

Hector, Liz, Gibbs, and some other men were terrified. Now the idea of that Enchanted tree was not only of majesty and beauty, but also Respect.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack:<strong> _You wanna come and see that Enchanted Tree luv?_ - He whispered, letting a hand tremble and fall over her back. -I_ don't think you truly need to do so... You're already disqualified for the fairies. You don't have to bother about anything more until the time to steal the Sword comes... You should better go back to ya' ship and take a nap... -_He advised her but she planted another kiss over his skin, as a sign that she wouldn't take it, and looked up to him, waiting for him to tell her more. He seemed to freak out for each time their skin would get in contact. Not because he didn't liked it, of course..., but because he was supposed to be the one being seduced on this time. - _Speaking... on you being"desqualified"_ - He tried to shake her away but got to know that it wouldn't work as she was embracing him... Also, Jack found the feeling of having her so close ,"strangely" too much comfortable! Felling her figure pressed against his own was actually something dear to feel and to remember, as Captain Jack Sparrow never had a woman to get that close to him... like that.

_"She not like any other indeed..."_

She had noticed he mentioned her "disqualification" and decided to question him about that, now that she had him under her control, she could ask about Giselle, the letter, and all of the things he left her without an answer.

**Angelica:** _What the Big on told..._

**Jack:** _Was true. I was going to tell you... That's was the subject I refered in the letter... Where I warned you that you should take care of your fairy, as she is the only way to get you inside the caves and guide you to the Sword. ...Which means we will cheat- _She lift an eyebrow.

**Angelica:**_ How did you knew about..._ -

**Jack:** _Simon told me as pay off for showing mercy with the creature..- _

**Angelica: **_So that's why..._

**Jack:** _Aye... - _She lift her eyes once again for his and inspected him for a little while.

_"Are you really taking my side, Jack? After so much betray..."  
><em>

A questionable expression on her came out of her face as she decided to apply a last question, and letting him go.

**Angelica:** _Why would the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, not care or wonder for getting in his hands the most powerful Sword ever forged by God, I wonder..? _- He smiled, as found that the right question to tame the lion.

**Jack:.._._**_You see, Angelica? Once I had a sword on my hands which had even more power than this one..._ - He paused, trying to remember that time when he gathered the Sword of Cortez, it's scabbard and it's scroll.- _I could have done unimaginable things with that one... I could have had the earth, sea, and sky, on my command... But one thing I've learned with through my experience with mystical swords is that they always come with a price that might not be worth the risk you take for getting it. -_She kind of felt intrigued by his "experience with mystical swords" and their price.

**Angelica:**_ I don't think this one will cost us more than the lives it already took... - _She secured him.

For her surprise, Jack breathed out a huge sigh, which sounded more like disapproval..

**Jack:** _...Let's hope so... _-She stepped back wondering what he meant or hid between the lines... and left him recompose himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I've been in one of those to make short chapters :( Still Hope you like this one and the more to come... Now the scenes will grown intensively..<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

Hi,

Though I had forgotten you?

I know it's been a few months since I last updated here, and some of you may had noticed I started uploading a newer version of this story that started writing when my English teacher was… not the kind to "push" for me.

I'm not saying you should check out the newer version, don't worry, I'll keep writing this one two ;) But what I can say is that things might change on the newer version… as I've been working on it with more inspiration and also by writing it down in Portuguese too ( which I made another story just for the Portuguese version)

But moving to the true reason why I am writing to you is that: I ain't gonna lie to you, probably I won't make an upload here or any other version or even POTC5, as I've National Exams, I'm on 11th grade so it's something really serious to which I shall not turn away. I've only a few weeks of school and still I've to do tests and group works, you know… It's kind of hard to do what we like to on this times right?

This summer, as I plan it won't be a big deal, [and when I say this I mean I've math exam on the day after my b-day (24th June) and have to be waiting for the results…) I'll work hard as I really want to finish this story and move to another ones. My own stories. Hope one day you find of interest to read them too… And also I hope to get back on video and sound edition as since last Easter I lost my so precious account with all subs and videos that took me so much to do. Videos since I was 10…

So KEEP CALM and I'll be back through my summer vacations, 'til than, hope to keep reading from you.

Merry thanks for being here! Kisses and hugs to you all,

Casprom Reikins

PS: I always wanted to make sure of this: **Guest, ** are you the "guest all of the time or are here any other "Guests"? xD Why won't you get an account?


End file.
